Florecer
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Cuando Ino se ve imposibilitada a pasar sus exámenes, decide pedir ayuda al genio Uchiha, Itachi. Pero uno nunca olvida a su primer amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoría.

.

* * *

.

 **Florecer.**

Capítulo 1.

 _Ni él._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Ino Yamanaka no era una persona que tuviera problemas en clases, por lo general le resultaban relativamente sencillas. Les dedicaba la atención necesaria para así no tener problemas al realizar los exámenes. No contaba con una concentración poderosa, pues se distraía con facilidad, pero jamás tenía malas notas.

Presionó con fuerza las páginas en sus manos. Era el tercer examen que aquel profesor le reprobaba. Todos sus procedimientos y resultados, erróneos, quería aludirlo a que el maestro le tenía alguna manía, empero, al compararlos con el sobresaliente de Sakura confirmó que el problema era ella, no Kakashi.

Sintió la respiración escapar de sus pulmones, estaba _tan_ castigada. Había prometido una mejora para aquel examen a su padre, luego de tomar como excusa el club de _ikebana_ y su presentación. Pero ya no había ninguna presentación de su club y estaba segura de que estudió tanto que aquello no tenía sentido. Se quedó sin excusas.

Los ojos empezaron a picarle, se sentía frustrada. Si no mantenía sus notas, debía abandonar las actividades extracurriculares, sólo pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Pedirle ayuda a Sakura era un caso perdido, ésta no soportaba intentar explicarle, y en su segundo año se había negado en rotundo a volver a darle tutorías.

Shikamaru había sido adelantado y ahora cursaba estudios universitarios en otra ciudad. Aunque había algunos cerebritos más, Ino no los soportaba del todo, y con sus roces se negaba a pedirles ayuda. Existía la posibilidad de acudir a Sasuke, pero no tenían el mejor trato. En lo que salió del instituto estiró los brazos queriendo gritar.

El cielo encapotado sobre su cabeza provocaba que se hundiera más en su miseria. No tenía idea de a quién acudir. Decidió esconder el examen y alegar que aún no tenía la nota final, pero eventualmente debía mostrarlo. Prefería que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Sintió la oscura presencia de Sasuke a su espalda, como todos los días. Caminaba unos metros detrás, sin querer coincidir ni por accidente, sabía que no la soportaba, y, para ser justos, ella tampoco a él, pero su actitud le parecía inmadura. Otra razón para no pedirle ayuda.

Era vecina de los Uchiha desde que tenía memoria, por lo que tuvo cierta relación con él, sus padres eran amigos al fin y al cabo. Habían jugado juntos y compartido momentos, pero aunque su relación con Shikamaru y Choji era mayor, siempre había adorado a Sasuke. Terminó enamorada, inevitablemente, cosa que ambos sabían, pero ella jamás confesó directamente.

Desde que comenzaron el instituto su _amistad_ se fue apagando, hasta volverse completamente nula. No se veían además de en clases, se evitaban al volver a casa y, definitivamente, jamás hablaban. Poco a poco el amor que le profesaba fue muriendo hasta ser un recuerdo sordo al final de su cabeza. Ino no sabía porqué su amistad tomó aquel rumbo y tampoco quería saberlo. Aquella decisión fue unilateral, y lo aceptaba.

De repente un recuerdo la azotó súbitamente.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? El hermano de Sasuke estudiaba Licenciatura en matemáticas en la universidad de Konoha. Cinco años mayor que ella, ya debería estar por graduarse. La felicidad se desbordaba por sus poros. Iba a pedirle ayuda a Itachi, a quien ciertamente tampoco veía desde hacía mucho, iba a mejorar sus notas, y su padre no la enclaustraría por un mes en casa. Corrió con impaciencia, y dejando su casa atrás por unos metros, tocó el timbre de la residencia Uchiha.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con cabello azabache que secaba sus manos en un blanco delantal. Mikoto Uchiha.

—Uchiha-san. —Le sonrió con facilidad. Mikoto siempre había sido amable con ella, era una mujer encantadora que cada jueves iba a tomar té con su madre y sus amigas, por lo que la veía con regularidad. Era de trato fácil, y con preguntas discretas pero concisas, siempre lograba que Ino hablara de más. Incluso sabía de su enamoramiento.

—Ino, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Sí.

—Sasuke no ha llegado aún, no debe tardar… Oh, ahí viene. —Sonrió a alguien en su espalda. A Ino no le sorprendía que pensara que estaba allí por él—. Bienvenido, Sasuke.

—Estoy en casa. —La rubia identificó la curiosidad en sus ojos, y éste sin detenerse pasó a su lado y entró al rellano.

—Ino ha venido…

—En realidad quería saber si Itachi-san se encuentra.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de ambos. Sasuke se detuvo en seco, había dejado de quitarse el calzado, para dirigirle una mirada extraña. Era increíblemente parecido a Mikoto, cosa que siempre era apreciable cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Itachi? Debe estar por llegar pero…

—¿Le molesta si lo espero? Quisiera hablar con él.

Yamanaka no se caracterizaba por dar rodeos, su personalidad impetuosa le impedía esperar demasiado por las cosas que quería, bien podría ir a su casa y aguardar a que Itachi llegara desde allí, pero quería zanjar el asunto rápidamente. Necesitaba respuestas y resultados rápidos, le molestaba esperar, y la espera desde su casa se le antojaría insoportable.

—Por supuesto que no. Pasa, te prepararé té y podrás contarme un poco de ti mientras esperamos. —Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que la contagió.

—Me encantaría. —Sasuke ya se había alejado a quien sabe dónde en el interior de su casa y ella se deshizo de su calzado con tranquilidad.

Con una taza de té en las manos, escuchaba a Mikoto parlotear animadamente por la próxima graduación de Itachi, destilaba orgullo por los poros y lucía un adorable rubor en las mejillas.

—Sé que no quiere que hagamos un escándalo de ello, pero su padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos.

—Seguro que le encantará la fiesta.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Oh, sólo quería pedirle a Itachi-san que me ayudara en algo.

—¿Algo grave?

—¡No, no! —Agitó su mano suavemente mientras sonreía—. Estoy teniendo problemas en mi clase de matemáticas, y pensé que quizá podría ayudarme.

—Ya veo. No creo que tenga problema, le encanta ser de ayuda. —Ino notaba que Mikoto moría por indagar un poco más, pero se reprimía, por alguna razón desconocida—. Suele ayudar a Sasuke en ocasiones.

—Podría pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, pero no nos llevamos bien últimamente. —¡Bingo! La había capturado. La había hecho confesar sin siquiera peguntar. Aquella mujer era de temer, no quería saber cómo eran los interrogatorios que le hacía a sus hijos o a su esposo incluso.

—Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes. Hace años que no pasabas a visitarnos. —Sonrió avergonzada, como si aquella declaración hubiese sido más para ella que para la propia Ino.

Decidió llevar la conversación por otro cause, preguntando por Fugaku, y así, Mikoto empezó a platicar nuevamente sobre su esposo y trabajo. Ino le contó que sus padres se irían de viaje de negocios pronto, por lo que estaría un mes o quizá más tiempo sola, cosa que pareció preocupar a la azabache. Desestimó su preocupación alegando que no sería la primera vez.

Su padre era un famoso psiquiatra que estaba escribiendo una larga tesis sobre algo que a Ino le interesaba bastante poco. Cada cierto tiempo, viajaba con su madre a conferencias médicas en diversas partes del país, conferencias que duraban cantidades absurdas de tiempo, tiempo que su madre dedicaba a familiarizarse con la vegetación del lugar, trayendo especies exóticas de plantas para su florería.

Estaba acostumbrada a aquellos viajes, al principio la dejaban en casa de algún amigo de su padre, los Namikaze, los Nara, los Akimichi, incluso los Uchiha, con el paso de los años se había negado a seguir haciéndolo, detestaba molestar en casa ajenas, por lo que su padre la dejaba sola con la condición de que lo llamara todas las noches desde el teléfono de casa. Y para asegurarse de que verdaderamente se encontraba allí, en ocasiones, llamaba a las tantas de la noche. Algo justificable, considerando su personalidad.

Sasuke pasó de las escaleras a la cocina con ropa casual, torció un poco la boca al verla allí pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, además, no estaba allí por él.

—Estoy en casa. —La masculina voz de Itachi se escuchó desde la puerta, los ojos de Mikoto se iluminaron tal como lo habían hecho cuando vio a Sasuke.

—Bienvenido, Itachi. Ven aquí. —El aludido se acercó sigiloso a ellas, observando con curiosidad a Ino. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que tenía y se sonrojó un poco. Aquel hombre era increíblemente imponente, podía jurar que no lo recordaba tan alto, o guapo—. Ino ha venido a hablar contigo.

—Ino-san.

—Itachi-san. —Sintió una calidez insospechada al darse cuenta de lo educado que era, al contrario de Sasuke—. Yo…

—Ino desea que le des tutorías de matemáticas. —En la cocina se escuchó el estruendo de la porcelana al romperse, el ceño de Mikoto se frunció violentamente—. ¡Sasuke!

— _Lo siento_. —Se escuchó la disculpa amortiguada por la pared, la azabache se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al lugar.

Ino rio por lo bajo, cuando Itachi se sentó a su lado. La observaba expectante y curioso, como si esperara algo.

—Oh, sí. Quería ver si podías ayudarme, estoy teniendo problemas en los exámenes. Podría pagarte si deseas. Por lo general no tengo problemas en las clases, y no entiendo por qué me está yendo tan mal. Mi padre no seguirá creyendo mis excusas, y de verdad no quiero pasar mi último año encerrada por su castigo. —Ino siempre hablaba de más, siempre hablaba, en general. Daba detalles innecesarios y no le importaba que a alguien le molestara o le incordiara.

Poseía una sinceridad violenta, casi nunca se callaba nada, sólo con los adultos se moderaba pero era por el respeto que sentía hacia ellos. Conocía a Itachi de toda la vida, no era la primera vez que lo bombardeaba con su incesante hablar y quizá no sería la última.

—Sinceramente necesito la ayuda. —Bajó la cara derrotada. No le gustaba pedir favores, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir sus debilidades, pero debía hacerlo.

—Está bien.

Itachi se alejó un poco ante su violenta reacción, había alzado la cabeza brillante, sonreía y sus ojos verdes lo veían con agradecimiento infinito.

—¡Muchas gracias, Itachi-san! —Tomó una de sus manos sin importarle si lo incomodaba o no—. De verdad. ¿Cuándo empezamos? Este fin de semana estoy libre, no tengo examen hasta dentro de dos semanas… Creo. Las recuperaciones de los tres que aplacé serán dentro de poco, sólo no sé cuándo. —Se llevó un dedo al mentón y frunció los labios—. Debería preguntarle a Naruto. —Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que no lo había dejado responder la pregunta—. Lo siento.

—Podemos empezar el sábado. Ven en la mañana, me familiarizaré con los apuntes de Sasuke.

—¡No! No necesario, yo traje los míos. Quería estudiar en casa, pero soy un desastre así que probablemente no lo haga, esta semana no tengo más clases así que podría dejarte mi cuaderno.

Sin dejarlo hablar rebuscó su libreta de apuntes, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, le daba un poco de vergüenza. En aquella libreta había dibujos tontos que hacía cuando su mente se dispersaba de la clase, pero ¿quién no dibuja tonterías en sus cuadernos? Se lo entregó sin cavilar demasiado y sonrió.

—Creo que el cronograma está anotado por allí, en algún lugar. Matemáticas no es mi clase favorita, así que realmente no le presto mucha atención. —Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por un segundo, seguro Itachi pensaría que era idiota perdida, pero mientras le ayudase y fuese amable, le importaba muy poco lo que pensara.

—Nos vemos el sábado entonces, Ino-san.

Se colocó el calzado llena de felicidad, no tendría que decirle adiós al _ikebana_ , ni a sus salidas con amigas. Objetivo completo. Sólo esperaba que Itachi fuera lo bastante bueno para explicarle.

—Adiós. ¡HASTA LUEGO, UCHIHA-SAN! —Su grito pareció aturdir un poco a Itachi, pero Mikoto desde la cocina respondió con una exclamación parecida.

Cuando llegó a casa se dejó caer en su mullida cama, su madre seguía en la florería, y su padre posiblemente en el consultorio. Se sentía emocionada, como cada vez que lograba sus objetivos, ahora sólo esperaba que su padre no le preguntara la nota de su último examen, al menos no tan pronto. Sabía que eventualmente lo haría, antes de su viaje, pero si ya tenía algún avance con Itachi, quizá la reprimenda no fuera tan grave.

Quizás.

…*…

A Sasuke Uchiha no le agradaba Ino Yamanaka. Lo supo cuando ambos tenían ocho años y ella le había robado su primer beso infantil. Y lo confirmó con el paso de los años. Ino se había vuelto una chica escandalosa, extrovertida, demasiado segura de sí misma y que estaba enamorada de él. Jamás lo había confirmado, pero lo intuía. Y Sasuke no soportaba tanta efusividad. Le parecía molesta e incómoda.

En la actualidad sabía que ya no le gustaba a la fémina, las incontables citas que ella tenía se lo afirmaban, porque Yamanaka jamás rechazaba a alguien, cosa que también le molestaba. Sabía, por boca de Naruto, que la rubia siempre accedía a tener una cita con todo aquel que se le declarase, sin embargo, nunca pasaba de allí, y si lo hacía, podía contarlas con los dedos de una de sus manos.

Pero no era como que eso le importara. Porque él la detestaba, nunca le prestaba más atención de la necesaria. Excepto la vez que salió con Naruto por un año. Ino Yamanaka no le agradaba porque era demasiado superficial, y le había roto el corazón a su mejor amigo.

Al menos eso quería creer.

Ahora, aquella molestia iba a su casa cuatro días a la semana. La veía en el salón estudiar con Itachi que, con paciencia infinita, le explicaba las cosas en las que tenía fallas, que, al parecer, eran miles. Pasaba casi dos horas cada día después de que llegaba del instituto en su casa. Y a Sasuke lo enfurecía, porque él también tenía dudas –mínimas- que necesitaba que su hermano le aclarase. Pero ella siempre estaba allí. Sin embargo, los días que Yamanaka no iba a su casa, el azabache no localizaba la duda que tuvo.

Le molestaba escuchar su parloteo incesante, su risa escandalosa, sus chistes estúpidos y como la acústica de su casa transmitía cada cosa hasta su habitación. Le molestaba observar sus ojos verdes y su cabello regado alrededor de todas partes, porque cuando Yamanaka estaba con Itachi, decidía que era buena idea soltar su larga melena. Le molestaba la cercanía que observaba y la confianza que desprendía. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, le molestaban las sonrisas de Itachi que le encendían la cara como un semáforo, por lo que supo que le estaba empezando a gustar su hermano.

Sasuke no podía permitir aquello, era demasiado buen hermano como para dejar que alguien como Ino Yamanaka se enamorase de él, y empezara a acosarlo sin descanso. Tal como había hecho con él antaño.

Se sentó sin mediar palabra frente a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían, como si nada abrió su cuaderno y se lo pasó a Itachi.

—No entiendo esto.

Sus caras perplejas produjeron disgusto en su cuerpo. ¡Él también podía tener dudas, maldición!

Itachi fue el primero en reaccionar, tomó la libreta y empezó a explicarle el procedimiento lentamente. Era sábado, por lo que esa tonta se quedaría por tiempo indefinido, quizá hasta después del almuerzo, pero Sasuke no tenía tantas dudas para estar allí un período tan largo.

Se fijó en que Yamanaka mantenía una mirada fascinada fija en el semblante de su hermano, descansaba su rostro en ambas manos y tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Su cabello caía alrededor como un velo de oro pálido y sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera extraña.

—Hermano. —El aludido lo observó con detenimiento. Sasuke se maldijo por hablar antes de pensar, pero luego recordó que horas antes Mikoto había mencionado una llamada de Deidara, quien nunca habló con Itachi porque este aún dormía—. Deidara llamó en la mañana.

—Oh. Olvidé que tenía que reunirme hoy con él. —Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se dirigió a la rubia, sobresaltándola—. Ino-san, ¿hay algo más que no entiendas?

—Yo puedo explicárselo. —No se molestó en dejarla hablar, no iba a permitir que retuviera a su hermano cuando éste tenía cosas que hacer.

—No te preocupes. Son sólo detalles. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Itachi-san. —Su rubio cabello se agitó suavemente cuando negó con la cabeza, y volvió a sonrojarse cuando Itachi le sonrió.

El silencio los acompañó hasta que el sonido apagado de la puerta principal los cogió desprevenidos. El mayor de los hermanos se había ido, dejándoles completamente solos. Sasuke mantenía su mirada aburrida en los apuntes que descansaban en la mesa, sin importarle si Yamanaka le comunicaría sus dudas o no.

Realmente no le interesaba lo que pasara luego de ahí, había logrado su cometido, alejarla de su hermano, cosa que fue relativamente fácil, ahora sólo debía idear algo para que fuera permanente. Porque Ino Yamanaka no podía enamorarse de Itachi Uchiha, era absurdo.

—Teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar solos, Sasuke. —Su mirada oscura y estoica se clavó en ella, la observó jugar con sus piernas estiradas, deduciendo que aquello lo había dicho sólo para tener algo de qué hablar.

—Hm.

—Bien. Éstas son mis dudas. —Se acercó a él, por lo visto, ignorando su preferencia por la distancia y el marcado espacio personal. Le marcó con círculos púrpura cada cosa que no entendía en la hoja.

La observó como si fuera idiota, porque aquellas dudas, en sí, lo eran. Uno de los largos mechones de cabello de Yamanaka cayó sobre su mano. Era suave y aún así lo apartó como si fuera la peste. Comenzó a explicarle, ignorando la cercanía, al menos lo mejor que podía. Su voz monocorde y tono plano denotaban que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que entendiera, y cuando Yamanaka dejó de escucharlo y se entretuvo con su blusa, no le interesó recuperar su atención.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Hm, no lo sé. —Contestó. La sintió recostar toda su anatomía en el suelo, deslizando las piernas bajo la mesa plana—. Tks.

—No te entiendo.

—No me sorprende. —Observó los ojos verdes que miraban con atención algún punto en el techo.

—¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme, Sasuke?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Ahora clavaba aquellas lagunas verdes en él, escrutándolo con curiosidad. Nunca se había planteado el porqué de su repentino desagrado a la presencia de la rubia, simplemente se alejó y punto. Le resultaba innecesario indagar más allá. Si algo le incordiaba, se deshacía de ello.

Y eso había hecho, la había ignorado en clases, al salir en las mañanas al instituto, cuando volvían de éste, cuando intentaba obsequiarle algo que había hecho, o cuando lo visitaba. Rechazaba su contacto, su voz y todo de ella. Cosa que eventualmente ella entendió, dando paso a un mutuo acuerdo de ignorarse. Ninguno se hablaba, ninguno se acercaba. Incluso, en aquella inocua relación que tuvo con su mejor amigo, procedió a ignorar a Naruto también, como adyacente.

—Eras molesta.

—¡No es cierto!

—Estabas enamorada de mí.

Yamanaka enrojeció violentamente y se sentó con violencia, cosa que produjo una sonrisita divertida en su estoico rostro.

—Jamás te he dicho que estoy enamorada de ti. —Su tono era elevado, pero su punto era perfectamente válido—. Cuando salí con Naruto también te alejaste de él.

—Era molesto.

—Todo es molesto para ti. —Ella hizo una mueca con los labios, sabiendo que no le sacaría más que aquellas respuestas ambiguas. Y era cierto, Sasuke no diría otra cosa, porque no tenía nada más que decir.

—Hmp.

—Eres un amargado, Sasuke.

—Y tú eres irritante.

—¡Retíralo!

Uchiha apartó el rostro, no quería seguir viéndola, porque, profundamente, le incordiaba tanta efusividad. Deseaba que se fuera de una vez, que dejara de molestar a su hermano, volvieran a la rutina de ignorarse mutuamente y jamás volver a escuchar su voz fuera del recinto escolar.

—No estoy enamorada de ti. —Dijo con tono más calmado, ya no lo veía, sus ojos vagaban en algún punto del techo—. Te superé hace mucho.

Le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa que causó incomodidad en su interior.

—Ahora te gusta Itachi.

—¿Qué? No, no me gusta Itachi, le admiro. —Lo dijo tan tranquila que le creyó.

—¿Y quién te gusta, Yamanaka? —Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas. Sasuke no era una persona que se interesara por los demás, sin embargo, su curiosidad a veces lo traicionaba.

Yamanaka se llevó un dedo a los labios y se quedó pensativa.

—Nadie.

Simple y llano. No le gustaba nadie. Ni Itachi, ni Naruto.

Ni él.

.

* * *

 **N** d **A.**

Holi. No recuerdo la última vez que escribí algo para este fandom y lo publiqué. Pero como lo veo tan apagado últimamente, decidí poner mi granito de arena.

Éste será un long-fic, el primero que publico, pero no contará con más de diez o doce capítulos.

Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

Feliz año nuevo.

Lunática.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, ésta historia de mi completa autoría.

.

* * *

.

 **Florecer.**

Capítulo 2.

 _Lluvia._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Ino Yamanaka soltó un suspiro y miró la rubia cabellera que reposaba a su lado. Naruto Uzumaki dormitaba en el escritorio, evidentemente aburrido por la clase de historia impartida. Compartía el sentimiento por completo, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de dormirse tan desvergonzadamente en clase. Continuó con la labor que hacía, garabatos inentendibles en las páginas de su cuaderno.

Cuando salió de allí, al ser el último periodo se dirigió al salón de su club. Pasó a un lado de Sasuke y se lanzaron miradas de desagrado mutuamente. Lo habitual. Aquel día estaba siendo mortalmente aburrido. Lluvia torrencial de mediados de primavera azotaba inclemente las ventanas.

Yamanaka detestaba la lluvia.

La completa antítesis de la diversión, Ino veía en la lluvia a su peor enemiga. Arruinaba planes y en lo personal, hacía lucir a su cabello como si hubiese sido tocado por estática. En días como aquel, su humor decaía hasta hacerla tan gris y parca como Sasuke Uchiha, cosa que no era para nada su estilo. Detestaba el desánimo, y, más aún, que fuera provocado por estúpidas gotas que sólo caían del cielo para molestar.

Comprendía profundamente los beneficios de la lluvia, pero eso no evitaba que la condenara. Nada lo hacía. Gruñó por lo bajo al sentir la puerta de su club trabada. Como siempre, la madera se expandía por la humedad, haciendo que abrir una estúpida puerta fuera un trabajo complicado.

—Maldita cosa. —Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de ella, sin éxito. Verificó que el salón estuviera vacío y simplemente escribió una escueta nota, cancelando la reunión del día. La pegó como pudo y salió de allí.

Murmuraba por lo bajo, cosa que le desagradaba, porque sabía que se veía como una lunática, pero no le importó. Aquel día, era un día pésimo; sólo deseaba explayarse en su cama y dormir hasta que el siguiente llegara.

Existía otro motivo por el que era un fiasco total.

En la mañana sus padres se habían despedido de ella, alegando que volverían en tres semanas. Empero, su padre, siempre consciente, siempre calculador, le pidió el resultado de su último examen. La reprimenda no fue tan grande como esperó, no obstante, la mirada en el rostro de Inoichi Yamanaka le dejó ver lo decepcionado que se encontraba.

La decepción no era un sentimiento al que estuviese habituada, era buena estudiante, buena hija -la mayoría de las veces-, y responsable. Nunca causaba problemas -tan graves-, como para generar aquella reacción de parte de su progenitor, si bien la consideraba exagerada, aquello no evitó que el remordimiento se instalara en su estómago.

Sabía que sólo tenía una responsabilidad, estudiar, pero aquella clase simplemente se le había hecho tan complicada… No era difícil de entender, ¿o sí? Se recostó del casillero mientras se cambiaba el calzado lentamente. No quería seguir decepcionando a su padre. Recuperaría los exámenes aplazados, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Con una resolución tan amplia como su sonrisa, se enfrentó al aguacero que azotaba la ciudad.

No había traído paraguas.

Tan rápido como su ánimo se levantó, volvió a caer a sus pies. Como el pronóstico no dijo nada sobre lluvia, no llevó paraguas, tan despreocupada como ella misma, ignorando que estaban en primavera, y era bastante usual que lloviera.

—Quiero morir.

Se dejó caer en su sitio, observando tranquilamente como aquellos con paraguas se marchaban. Parecía una niña abandonada, meditando si merecía la pena empaparse o no. Bien podría esperar a que escampara, pero no tenía paciencia para ello. Ver la lluvia caer con fuerza en el asfalto empeoraba su fúnebre humor.

Quizá si esperaba a Sakura, podría irse con ella. Sin embargo, Haruno estaría tres horas más en su club, porque Ino sabía que los del club de lectura no cancelaban sus reuniones sólo por la lluvia, incluso, parecían disfrutarla.

—Tonta Sakura. —Masculló, como si fuese culpa de su amiga.

Decidió trenzar su cabello para distraerse, cuando terminó, empezó a caminar de un lado para otro con marcada ansiedad, llamando la atención de los últimos que salían. Todos estaban sus respectivos clubs, o yéndose con sus paraguas. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus compañeras de _ikebana_ , y consideró volver al aula.

A Ino le encantaba el _ikebana_ , era un arte que su padre le había enseñado a disfrutar desde que era una niña. Los arreglos florales que realizaba, los hacía con infinita felicidad, la sacaban de sus cavilaciones y la llevaban a un estado dónde únicamente la placidez estaba permitida. Adoraba ir a la tienda y hacer arreglos que otras personas comprarían y apreciarían. Arreglos que quizá serían obsequiados a alguien, regalándole una sonrisa.

Ino Yamanaka amaba hacer feliz a las personas. Aunque no las conociera, aunque no significasen nada para ella, las sonrisas en sus rostros lo valían. Porque no había nada más bonito que la sonrisa de una persona feliz.

Concluyó que empaparse no sería tan malo. Llegaría a casa, se daría un largo baño caliente, y sería como nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiese estado bajo la constante lluvia fría.

—Yamanaka.

Observó a Sasuke a su lado.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué…? —Calló sin saber que era lo que quería preguntarle, pero le intrigaba el hecho de que le hablase. Desde aquella vez que se quedaron solos en casa de Uchiha y tuvieron esa extraña conversación, no habían vuelto a intercambiar palabra. Pensó que el pacto silencioso que tenían, seguía intacto.

—¿Dónde está tu paraguas?

—Ah… No traje ninguno.

La observó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, que le crispó los nervios. Aborrecía cuando Sasuke se sentía superior a ella, por cualquier razón, incluso cuando se trataba de un insulso paraguas. Alzó su mentón todo lo que pudo y miró al frente, ignorándolo.

Caminó esperando el choque de las heladas gotas contra su piel, y apenas sintió una rozar su nariz. El paraguas de Sasuke -suficiente para dos personas- estaba encima de su cabeza. Lo observó orgullosa y con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente no necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hmp. —Se detuvo a su lado, esta vez cubriéndolos a ambos.

—No es necesario.

Continuó con su marcha, pero Sasuke seguía fiel a su lado. Iban al mismo ritmo, ya que inconscientemente Yamanaka sabía que no quería mojarse. Y soltando un largo suspiro, aceptó la asistencia, aunque colocando su mejor cara de desagrado, porque obviamente no la quería.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Completamente impasible, Uchiha clavaba su mirada en el pavimento. Una mirada aburrida, que no revelaba nada. Su hombro derecho se mojaba ligeramente, al colocar el paraguas más sobre ella que él, y así mantener una distancia adecuada entre ambos. Ino arrugó los labios, parecía que aquello Sasuke lo hacía inconscientemente, sin embargo, no quería deberle nada.

Se acercó más a su cuerpo, sin importarle si le incomodaba, su brazo rozaba constantemente con el codo de éste, y mirando hacia otro lado decidió no tomarlo en cuenta. Verificó que su hombro ya no se mojara, y, satisfecha, se dedicó a admirar el ambiente.

Era demasiado triste.

Cualquier chica -Sakura- moriría por estar bajo el mismo paraguas que Sasuke Uchiha en un día lluvioso como aquel, pero Ino Yamanaka no encontraba romance en algo tan funesto como la lluvia, y definitivamente no con alguien aún más funesto, como él.

Necesitaba levantar su ánimo, pero la esperaba una casa vacía, así que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Aquel día no estudiaría con Itachi, por lo que no vería aquella amable sonrisa.

Consideraba que lo más hermoso que tenía el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, era su sonrisa. Ésta era cálida y sincera. Cuando se reía por sus tonterías, generaba en ella un sentimiento extraño que no lograba asociar a algo que concibiera antes. Sabía que sus mejillas se calentaban, que él provocaba sonrojos en ella, pero no le importaban si eran por aquella sonrisa.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, porque soltaba su insostenible verborrea y él la escuchaba atentamente, jamás le pedía silencio y nunca se mostraba desinteresado. Podía escucharla hablar por horas, e Ino sabía que no la interrumpiría. Porque Itachi Uchiha era demasiado amable para ello. Demasiado educado.

A diferencia de Sasuke, que la callaría al instante en que abriera la boca, o simplemente se marcharía, ignorándola. Yamanaka no recordaba la última vez que le había visto sonreír de verdad. Lo único que percibía de él, eran esas sonrisitas de petulancia que irritaban a cualquiera que las viera y volvían locas a las chicas. Porque sabía que para ellas no existía nada más atractivo que el misterio que desprendía Uchiha. Empero, Ino sí lo sabía. Desde que Sasuke se hubo alejado, ella pudo prestarle atención al resto del mundo.

Dándose cuenta de que la efusividad también era atractiva, y que te dedicaran una sonrisa enorme y sin vergüenza, también lo era.

Y las sonrisas de Itachi también lo eran.

Se sonrojó por tan violento pensamiento. Sasuke la observaba con curiosidad, y ella decidió que lo mejor era girar su rostro. Aquellos ojos grises, tan oscuros que parecían negros, buscaban indagar hasta su pensamiento más íngrimo.

Porque sí, Uchiha tenía los ojos grises, a diferencia de lo que muchas pensaban. Al igual que Itachi. Eran los mismos ojos, transmitiendo sentimientos diferentes.

Cuando vislumbró su casa, ya no llovía con tanta intensidad. Decidió que lo mejor sería agradecerle y evitar que llegara hasta su pórtico.

—Gracias, Sasuke. —Le sonrió.

—Hmp. —Ino volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando sintió una de sus pálidas manos tomar la punta de una de las largas trenzas que enmarcaban su cara—. El cabello suelto te queda mejor.

Y con ese comentario se alejó, dejándola allí, con las gotas frías mojando su enardecido rostro.

Aquel definitivamente no podía ser el Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía.

…*…

A Sasuke Uchiha le agradaba la lluvia, no podía decir que le gustara, porque no le gustaba nada en particular, sin embargo, sentía cierto aprecio por ella. Uno de sus hábitos era dar paseos bajo ésta, porque las calles no estaban atestadas de personas indeseables, el silencio era gratificante y podía disfrutar del paisaje con tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que estaba perdiendo gracias a los constantes gritos de Naruto en su habitación. Llovía, pero éste había decidido que era buena idea visitarlo. Se suponía que veían una película, pero luego de que ese escándalo con piernas recibiera un mensaje donde lo invitaban a una fiesta, no dejó de insistir en el tema.

—Vamos, idiota. No puede ser tan malo. Puedes sentarte a beber como siempre. —Aunque ninguno de sus compañeros tenía edad legal para beber, siempre se las arreglaban de alguna forma y conseguían bebidas alcohólicas, que metían a los intentos de fiestas occidentalizadas que daban.

Empezaban con un karaoke estúpido, y siempre terminaban en errores que muchos cometían y que evitaban que se vieran a la cara en los días subsecuentes. Cosa que Sasuke apreciaba, pues tampoco se hablaban, lo que implicaba silencio. No obstante, no veía su presencia como algo necesario. Naruto podía ir solo tranquilamente, si lo deseaba.

Pero estaba hablando de Naruto Uzumaki

—Si voy, ¿te callarás? —Inquirió, su voz cargada de irritación.

—Como una tumba.

Lo observó hacer una cruz sobre su boca, desestimando la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Uchiha se puso de pie con aburrimiento, provocando una sonrisa en su rubio amigo. Una vez estuvo listo, salieron, ya había dejado de llover, el silencio reinaba en la calle, era de noche y como no había clases al día siguiente, su padre les permitía un poco más de libertad. Itachi no se encontraba, por lo que, al igual que él, saldría a algún lugar con sus amigos. Probablemente arrastrado también por su ruidoso y rubio mejor amigo, Deidara.

—¿Dónde es la fiesta?

—En casa de Ino, sabes que no le gusta estar sola cuando sus padres se van de viaje. —Sasuke no lo sabía, en realidad, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco le interesaba.

Cuando llegaron al pórtico, el indiscutible sonido de la música se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, Naruto no se molestó en tocar el timbre y entraron. Sasuke estaba al tanto de que no era la primera vez que aquel rubio ingresaba sin tocar al hogar. El salón había sido vaciado de cualquier objeto que pudiera romperse, medidas racionales, considerando el estado al que podían llegar sus compañeros. Conocía que el segundo piso estaba prohibido, a menos que solicitara permiso para utilizar la habitación de huéspedes.

Aquellas normas se aplicaban en cualquiera de sus juergas, y todos las respetaban, hasta cierto punto. Sasuke alguna vez recurrió al segundo piso de la casa de Naruto.

No se consideraba a sí mismo promiscuo, pero tampoco podía decir que carecía de experiencia. No era un niño. Y su orgullo le impedía verse reducido por Uzumaki en la materia que fuera. Aunque nunca le gustase alguien verdaderamente, podía disfrutar de un cuerpo femenino como cualquier hombre.

—¡Oh, Naruto! —Una larga cabellera rubia se agitó frente a ellos. Yamanaka sonrojada, tal vez por el calor o el alcohol, les sonrió sin ningún tipo de restricción—. ¡Viniste, y trajiste a Sasuke!

—Te dije que lo convencería.

Yamanaka rio como tonta, pero no le dirigió la palabra, y él tampoco. Como era común. No esperaba que lo hiciera, de cualquier manera. Observó la habitación, y su mirada se clavó sin escrúpulos en otro rubio que trataba de hacer ingerir alcohol a una muy avergonzada Hinata.

Deidara.

Naruto y Yamanaka habían desaparecido de su lado, y cuando los buscó con la vista, los halló hablando animadamente con Itachi.

—Tch.

El chasquido de su lengua le mostró lo irritado que se encontraba. Si había algo que detestaba, era que su hermano se mezclara con su grupo. Siempre profesó un complejo de inferioridad -casi inexistente- por él. No lo gustaba que se metiera en su ambiente. Aquel grupo sólo necesitaba a un Uchiha, y ya estaba él. Además, Itachi era demasiado adulto y maduro para disfrutar de tonterías como aquella, por lo que no podía concebirse más que molesto.

Trató de relajarse cuando la potencia de su mirada llamó la atención del azabache, que no hizo más que sonreírle amablemente. Esperaba, con seguridad, una explicación y tenía que ser buena. Muy buena.

Se puso de pie, dejando a una aminada Yamanaka riendo por algo que Naruto había dicho.

—Hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó quizá con más violencia de la que deseaba.

—Ino me invitó, pero ya debo irme. Te la encargo, tonto hermano menor. —Sintió el ligero golpecito en su frente, y lo observó anonadado marcharse.

 _Ino_.

Itachi no había agregado el honorífico y aquello, absolutamente, lo irritó más.

Se giró, dispuesto a beberse el primer galón de cerveza que encontrara. Si su hermano se dirigía a ella con tanta informalidad, sólo significaba que su supuesta _amistad_ se estaba estrechando, cosa que le daría alas innecesarias a Yamanaka, que la harían enamorarse, y producir una situación incómoda y molesta de acoso, que obviamente Itachi no soportaría.

Definitivamente no podía permitir aquello. Su hermano no merecía aquel nivel de estrés, y menos cuando estaba tan cerca su graduación. ¿Quién se creía Ino Yamanaka al invitar a alguien como Itachi a esa ridícula fiesta? Tenía que ser una idiota, y lo era.

Caminó hacia la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador. No era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta patrocinada por esa molestia. Se paró en seco al ver el rostro de Naruto a centímetros de la sonrojada cara de Yamanaka. Ésta, estaba sentada en el mesón y sonreía bobamente a pesar de la cercanía del rubio.

En serio, ¿quién se creía Ino Yamanaka? Incluso si era Naruto quien, visiblemente, incitaba el contacto con una, aún más que evidente, pasada de tragos rubia, no estaba bien. Frunció el entrecejo con aún más fuerza cuando la chica rio por algo dicho por Uzumaki.

—Naruto.

—¡Sasuke, hola! —Yamanaka contorsionó el cuerpo para observarlo. Su sonrisa perenne se mostraba alegre de verle. Al menos, eso parecía.

—Sakura te busca.

Ni siquiera sabía con certeza si Haruno se encontraba allí, pero siempre era una buena forma de alejarlo de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Y por mucho que detestara ese tipo de situaciones, no iba a permitir que Ino Yamanaka se aprovechara de su mejor amigo, de nuevo. Imposible.

—¿Sakura-chan? Hablamos luego, Ino-chan.

—¡Adiós, Naruto! —Escuchó aquella voz aún más chillona mientras el rubio se marchaba—. ¿Quieres, Sasuke?

Alzó una botella con su pequeña mano y se la extendió tambaleando ligeramente. En ningún momento había dejado de sonreír, ni siquiera porque Naruto la había abandonado para darle atención a la que ella consideraba su mayor rival.

Le molestó. Descubrió otra razón por la que no la soportaba. Ino Yamanaka tenía tolerancia cero al alcohol, siempre se ponía demasiado efusiva cuando bebía, muchísimo más que cuando estaba en sus cabales.

—Vamos, no seas amargado. —Alargaba las sílabas y aguantaba las risas como si las palabras que salían de su boca fueran lo más chistoso del mundo. Sasuke tomó la botella sin despegar su oscura mirada de la verde contraría—. Bebe, vamos. Sé que te gusta beber.

No era un secreto, disfrutaba de beber, no le gustaba como ella decía, pero sí le agradaba lo suficiente. Tenía un aguante bastante razonable, y las sensaciones aumentadas eran un buen añadido. Tomó un sorbo aún sin separar sus ojos y la observó brillar.

—¿Ves? Divertido. Oops. —Se bajó de una forma tan vergonzosa del mesón que tropezó con el fuerte pecho de Uchiha—. Relájate un poco, amargado.

Definitivamente si no la soportaba buena y sana, mucho menos en aquel estado.

—Vamos a tu habitación, Yamanaka.

—¿Para qué? —Su curiosidad era tan genuina que Sasuke estuvo tentado de responder. Pero no lo hizo.

Haló su brazo hasta salir de la cocina y avanzar por las escaleras, ella tropezaba y se desternillaba de la risa. Uchiha no era niñera de nadie, mucho menos de una molestia como ella, pero si se libraba de la borracha, no tendría que soportarla lo que durara la noche, cosa que en parte, lo complacía.

Abrió la que consideró que podía ser su habitación y no se equivocó. A diferencia de las blancas paredes de la suya, aquellas estaban pintadas de un lila bastante claro y agradable a la vista. Jamás había estado en ese lugar, por lo que se sorprendió con lo que vio. Esperaba que Yamanaka fuese terriblemente desordenada, pero el único desorden que captó fue algunas prendas de ropa en la cama, que, supuso, la rubia sacó para decidir que usar esa noche.

—¿Sasuke?

Se habían quedado de pie en medio de ese territorio extraño, y ahora ella lo observaba, curiosa, con su sonrisa tonta. El tono de su voz le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Estúpida Yamanaka.

—Acuéstate.

—Pero si aún es temprano. Amargado. —La sentó en la cama y la observó cruzarse de brazos y hacer un mohín. No le interesaba la hora que fuera.

—No, es tarde.

—¿Muy tarde? —Abrió sus enormes ojos verdes con sorpresa, parecía una niña de cinco años.

—Sí, Yamanaka.

—Tal vez debería dormir.

La chica se dejó caer a un lado y cerró los ojos. Aquello había sido bastante sencillo, pensó Sasuke. Intentó colocar todo el cuerpo de la rubia en la cama, y cuando lo consiguió, la maldijo.

Necesitaba salir de allí, porque ya no la soportaba.

Y mucho menos soportaba las ganas de tenerla bajo su cuerpo en aquel momento. Porque al fin y al cabo, Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre al que le gustaban las mujeres.

Ino Yamanaka era una mujer.

Pero jamás admitiría o aceptaría que verla tan vulnerable, le había provocado pensamientos perturbadores.

Porque la odiaba y aquello era imposible. Nunca había considerado a Yamanaka atractiva, y consideraba que jamás lo haría. Sí, era una chica bien proporcionada, cualquiera con ojos podría notarlo. Pero no era su tipo.

Uchiha la detestaba y eso significaba más.

.

* * *

 **N** d **A.**

Holi, again.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que comentaron, sinceramente sus reviews me alegraron el corazón. Me hace feliz que les agradara el comienzo. No he podido responderlos individualmente, porque no cuento con tiempo. Pero apenas pueda, lo haré. Amor infinito a todos ustedes.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. No prometo que las actualizaciones vayan a ser rápidas, porque, como dije antes, no cuento con mucho tiempo libre.

Con respecto al color de ojos alguna vez leí que Itachi tenía los ojos grises, como el resto del clan Uchiha, pero cuando leí las especificaciones de Sasuke, éste tenía los ojos negros. Me gusta que sean grises, y como los ojos negros no existen en realidad, porque son algo así como biológicamente imposibles, decidí colocarlos gris. En el anime hay ocasiones en las que se enfocan sus ojitos y se ven grises.

Oh, y la actividad sexual de Sasuke… No lo sé, nunca he podido verlo como un chico mojigato. Incluso a veces me cuesta creer que su primera experiencia fuera con Sakura. Pero ya esas son cosas mías.

Un beso enorme.

Lunática.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoría.

.

* * *

.

 **Florecer.**

Capítulo 3.

 _Inaceptable._

 _._

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha no se consideraba una persona paciente, mucho menos con una gran tolerancia. Carecía de las cualidades que este tipo de personas poseían, si bien mantenía sus expectativas respecto al resto en su mínimo, siempre llegaba al punto álgido en el que su escasa paciencia moría.

En ese momento, se estaba haciendo añicos. Sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de sus palmas, la tensión de su espalda, y, sobre todo, el odio acumularse en su mirada. No podía creer lo que veía. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar aquella perturbadora imagen. Detestaba cada momento de esa situación, no obstante, lo que dominaba su sentir, eran las ganas de golpear a Itachi.

Sin ningún motivo aparente, se sentía superado -de nuevo- por su hermano mayor. No comprendía completamente aquel sentimiento, pues no veía el detonante, sin embargo, verlo allí, con Ino Yamanaka colgada de su cuello exudando felicidad, le hacía hervir hasta la última gota de sangre en su sistema.

En el umbral de su puerta, se encontraban el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha y la rubia. Ésta, al parecer feliz, a penas Itachi abrió la puerta, se le había lanzado como un bólido. Lo abrazaba, exorbitante, con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro y balbuceando cosas que probablemente ni ella comprendía.

Pero justo cuando pensó que nada podía ir peor, Itachi Uchiha correspondió el abrazo, sorprendiendo a Yamanaka, y a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué se había perdido? Se quedó sentado en el sillón, en medio del salón, observando sin hablar. Necesitaba detener aquello, empero no sabía cómo. Por una vez en su vida, se quedó en blanco, sin saber cómo actuar. Sentía la ira deslizarse por su sistema, caliente y demandante, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, y no encontraba el motivo.

Detestaba a Ino Yamanaka, pese a eso, aquellas emociones iban dirigidas a Itachi. Lo vio como un obstáculo -una vez más-, pero ¿obstáculo para qué? Quería golpearlo, darle un puñetazo y quitar sus pálidas manos de la cintura de esa estúpida niña. Ella se soltó y ahora tomaba sus manos, le hablaba y brillaba, completamente feliz. Sasuke trataba de entender su palabrería.

Exámenes, notas altas, pasé, fiesta, celebrar. Palabras inconexas que su cerebro embotado no procesaba. Yamanaka daba ligeros saltitos enfatizando lo que decía, e Itachi le entregaba su mejor sonrisa. No mostraba incomodidad porque ella tomara sus manos, ni porque estuviera muy cerca, ni porque le hablara con aquella confianza sin límites.

Sintió que perdía una vez más ante su hermano mayor.

Ino Yamanaka deslumbraba todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a su Itachi.

Porque era suyo, su hermano, Sasuke era la persona más importante de su vida, miles de veces se lo demostró, por ello, que él le entregara aquella sonrisa reservada sólo pasa los cercanos, hizo que su estómago se encogiera. ¿A Itachi le gustaba Yamanaka? Imposible.

Inaudito.

 _Inaceptable_.

A nadie podía gustarle alguien tan escandalosa como ella, tan falta de escrúpulos y educación, tan carente de todo lo que un chico pudiera pedir, excepto, tal vez el físico. No había nada encantador en ella, no tenía ni una pizca de gracia. No había nada agradable en la personalidad de Ino Yamanaka que pudiera gustarle a Sasuke. Por ello, no podía gustarle a Itachi.

—¿Irás, Itachi-san? Será divertido. —Yamanaka hizo una pausa, sin eliminar la sonrisa de sus facciones, sin despegar la vista de los oscuros ojos de su hermano.

Sin notarlo.

—Lo siento, _Ino_ , no puedo hoy.

La observó hacer un puchero. Sasuke en serio quería golpear a su hermano. Quería irse, pero sentía que estaba pegado al sofá, de igual forma no tenía porqué, había estado ahí sentado con Itachi desde el principio.

—Entonces, mañana puedes invitarme a comer helado por mi gran éxito. —Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que era impensable que Itachi se negara—. Sasuke, ¿tú si puedes ir hoy?

Sintió que sus dientes lo cegaban cuando aquella mirada verdosa se clavó en él. Por un segundo no supo que hacer, sus ojos vagaron de ella a Itachi, y nuevamente a ella.

—Hmp. —Giró la cara, sin contemplar nada en particular.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Debo irme, Itachi-san. Nos vemos mañana. —En aquel momento al parecer cayó en cuenta de que aún sostenía las manos de su hermano, y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, de despidió.

Cuando Itachi cerró la puerta, le clavó su peor mirada de disgusto. Aún no entendía por qué sentía tanta mortificación hacia él, pero lo aludía a que, si a su hermano le gustaba Yamanaka, perdería cierta parte de él. Cosa que jamás sintió con el resto de las novias que tuvo, pero sentía ahora. Nunca tuvo ningún aprecio por cualquiera que Itachi trajera a casa, pero ella era su vecina y compañera, era… extraño.

Ino Yamanaka era una amenaza a su hermandad.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste, Sasuke?

—¿Por qué eres tan amable con ella?

—Porque ella es amable conmigo.

—Se va a enamorar de ti, y empezará a acosarte. —Soltó con cierto desprecio. Itachi se veía tan despreocupado.

Él no lo entendía, obviamente, sólo Sasuke lo hacía. Tuvo que soportar su acoso durante años, su enamoramiento infantil. Las confianzas que se tomaba con él, como saltaba sobre sus hombros sólo para burlarse de Sakura, como amedrentaba en contra de su espacio personal. Yamanaka jamás había sido pasiva al demostrarle que lo apreciaba, aunque nunca se le confesara directamente. Cosa que Uchiha agradecía, pues aquella habría sido una conversación muy incómoda, además de innecesaria.

Era diferente rechazar a una desconocida, no aceptar sus cartas y alejarse mientras ellas entraban en su mar de llanto. Era normal, no le importaba, no lo hacía sentir mal, o siquiera un pequeño remordimiento. Nada. Él no había hecho algo para que esas niñas tontas se enamoraran, por lo que no se los debía. Pero rechazar a Ino Yamanaka, tenía más factores. Muchísimos que implicaban su insoportable personalidad.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que se enamore de mí?

Itachi lo miró con suspicacia, su ojos plomo lo escudriñaban, y Sasuke se sintió ligeramente incómodo.

—Tch. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí. Yamanaka ha estado enamorada de mi toda su vida. —Lo había dicho sin pensar y se arrepintió en el momento exacto en que las palabras salieron de su boca. Itachi lo observaba divertido.

—No creo que siga enamorada de ti, tonto hermano menor.

—Puedo demostrártelo.

—No, Sasuke. —Su hermano fue rotundo, y supo que estaba actuando inmaduramente, faceta que sólo salía a la luz cuando se sentía inferior a él.

—Tch.

Se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Si quieres que _Ino_ siga enamorada de ti, deberías hacer algo por ti, no para demostrarme algo.

Pero Sasuke no deseaba que Ino Yamanaka siguiera enamorada de él. Observó a su hermano con fastidio, demostrándole que su comentario estaba de más, y, desestimándolo, se fue a su habitación. Sólo deseaba probar un punto, cosa que era bastante válida desde su perspectiva.

Tenía algunos mensajes de Naruto avisando que pasaría a buscarlo en una hora, para ir a alguna fiesta. Uchiha no tenía ganas de salir, pero negarle algo a Naruto era sinónimo de horas de gritos, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Aún se sentía irritado por la conversación. Itachi siempre actuaba como un adulto que sabía todo de él, en general, acertaba, sin embargo en aquella ocasión, su hermano no podía estar más equivocado.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, y aludió que sería algún amigo de Itachi, pero el escandalo le anunció que se trataba de Shisui Uchiha.

— _¡SASUKE-KUN, ESTOY EN CASA, CARIÑO!_

Frunció el entrecejo, su primo jamás cambiaría. Era un ser inmaduro y bromista, que adoraba incomodar a todo el mundo, con sus comentarios subidos de tono y fuera de lugar.

— _¿Dónde estás, cielito?_

La voz sonaba más cerca de lo que deseaba de su habitación, y cuando la puerta se abrió, chasqueó con molestia.

—Sasuke-kun, te extrañé.

El tono agudo en la voz de Shisui le produjo escalofríos, se preguntó por qué a éste no le bastaba sólo la presencia de Itachi, sino que tenía que ir e incordiarle. Se preguntó cómo era que sus padres no lo habían vetado de entrar a su casa. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Shisui lo observó divertido y se recostó a su lado, tratando de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿No visitabas a Itachi?

—Es más divertido molestarte a ti. ¿Irás a una fiesta?

—Hmp.

—Sasuke-kun. —Alargaba las sílabas, y agudizaba el tono.

—No hagas eso, es asqueroso.

Se alejó prudentemente captando la presencia de Itachi en el marco de la puerta.

—Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun está creciendo. —Se tapó los ojos como una niña, y agitó la cabeza—. Ya va a fiestas de instituto.

Sasuke intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que podía, al final terminó saliendo de la casa más ansioso de lo que demostraba. No quería ir a una fiesta, pero lo prefería a seguir escuchando los " _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun"_ de su primo. Shisui tenía la cualidad de hacer que el sonido de su nombre fuera grotesco.

Cuando se detuvieron en frente de la residencia Yamanaka, Sasuke quiso maldecir su suerte. A eso había aceptado ir cuando la rubia le habló. Se adentraron al lugar, todos estaban esparcidos en cualquier sitio. Incluso Shikamaru Nara se encontraba allí, él lo hacía en otra ciudad estudiando algo que jamás se tomó la molestia en saber.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! —Clavó su mirada aburrida en Sakura Haruno, quien los saludaba efusivamente. Colocó sus manos tras su espalda, y lo observó con ojos enormes—. ¿Te gusta mi vestido, Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha veía un vestido, común. No sabía que podía decirle de él, era sólo un vestido.

—Hmp.

La desilusión fue notoria, tanto que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta los cumplidos que Naruto le dedicó, cosa que le pareció despreciable. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke sabía del enamoramiento de su mejor amigo, y la manía de Sakura de jamás darle una negativa directa. Sabía que Haruno utilizaba a su amigo como paño de lágrimas cada vez que era rechazada por él. Se lo había dicho al rubio en alguna ocasión, pero éste se negaba a entenderlo, por lo que ahora sencillamente se desentendía del tema. De igual manera, no era su problema, y no lo afectaba directamente.

Se sentó con una cerveza en la mano y Naruto a su lado. Uzumaki le contaba animadamente algo a lo que no le prestaba demasiada atención. Sus ojos plomizos estaban centrados en Ino Yamanaka a unos metros. El cabello de ésta parecía flotar a su alrededor, lo tenía suelto y llegaba más abajo del trasero, su cara presentaba un ligero sonrojo y sus ojos verdes brillaban, limpios, como esmeraldas pulidas.

Apartó su mirada cuando volteó a verlo, tal vez incómoda por el escrutinio visual. Se acercó a ellos y dedicándole una sonrisa amable a Naruto y ocupó el lugar que éste dejó vacío.

—¿Qué me miras, Sasuke?

—¿Lo hacía?

—Sí, me estabas mirando. —Se le escapó una sonrisa altanera que pareció disgustarla.

—No te creas tanto, Yamanaka.

—No lo hago, estabas viéndome, Sasuke.

—Hmp. —Desechó sus palabras dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Verde y gris chocaban sin clemencia, viendo quien era más orgulloso que el otro.

Acercó su cara a la de ella, pronunciando el ceño fruncido que ya tenía. Sasuke no podía evitar encontrar divertida la evidente incomodidad que profesaba la rubia. Cuando estuvo a centímetros, observó su boca, cerrada en un rictus rígido, brillante por el bálsamo labial y roja como una fresa.

—No tienes nada interesante que mirar.

Disfrutó como aquellos labios se separaban con sorpresa, y, por un segundo, un perturbador sentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo. Quería besarla, y así probarle a Itachi que tenía razón, Ino Yamanaka seguía enamorada de él.

Lo hizo, la besó.

Y ella, completamente espantada, lo alejó de golpe. La observó ponerse de pie increíblemente enfada, sin entender el porqué de tanto escándalo.

—Eres un imbécil, _Uchiha_.

No hubo ni un mísero sonrojo en sus mejillas, su nariz se fruncía con el mayor disgusto que le había visto nunca, fue tan directa y despectiva que a Sasuke Uchiha no le quedaron dudas.

Ino Yamanaka no estaba enamorada de él.

...*…

Observó la oscura cabellera desde su asiento. Había tanto disgusto en su mirada, que si alguien se fijaba, diría que odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Y efectivamente, Ino Yamanaka lo odiaba desde aquella fatídica fiesta en su casa. No comprendía que se le había metido a Sasuke, ni por qué la besó, pero se sentía _tan_ enfadada. Si existía algo que odiara, era que cualquiera se tomara la libertad de pensar que podía besarla a su antojo.

Cada beso que dio en su vida fue consensuado, por ambas partes. Excepto, tal vez uno que le robó al mismo Uchiha, pero eso no contaba, tenían ocho años de edad. No obstante, esta vez había sido ella la besada. Se suponía que Sasuke la detestaba, ahora ¿por qué la besaba?

Giró el rostro con desazón, si seguía mirándolo, le arrojaría algún libro. Ese imbécil ni siquiera se disculpó o mostró signos de arrepentimiento, luego de besarla, le había clavado la misma mirada aburrida de siempre. ¿Para qué la había besado entonces? Los besos eran algo… importante. Pero estaba hablando de ese bastardo arrogante al que no le interesaba nada más que sí mismo. Ino sabía que Uchiha jamás hacía nada que no le beneficiara de alguna forma.

Pero ¿en qué lo beneficiaba besarla? Por más que pensaba, no encontraba una razón lógica. No le gustaba, no le parecía atractiva, demonios, si se alejó de ella sólo porque tenía sentimientos por él, entonces ¿qué cambió?

Itachi Uchiha.

El nombre llegó a ella como una revelación. Aun así, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sólo la estaba ayudando con matemáticas, y seguía sin ser una razón válida como para justificar un beso. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces, seguía yendo a su residencia a recibir tutorías, pero nunca hubo rastro de Sasuke, sólo lo veía en clases, y él ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en darle una mirada, ni siquiera de reojo. En parte lo agradecía, porque sentía ganas de golpearlo, pero le fastidiaba.

—Cerda.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y observó a Sakura frente a su escritorio, a un lado de una ruborizada Hinata. La clase terminó en algún momento, y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Se puso de pie, tomando el _obento_ que su madre le había dado en la mañana y se dispuso a caminar con sus amigas hasta el patio.

La primavera le estaba dando paso al verano, los días eran más cortos, el sol calentaba con más fuerza, se sentía la expectativa de las vacaciones y los exámenes finales. A Ino le encantaba el verano, sólo un poco más que la primavera, adoraba las vacaciones, los días soleados en la playa, y, sobre todo, languidecer en las mullidas sábanas de su cama hasta más de las once de la mañana. Adoraba salir con sus amigas, comer litros de helado y enrojecer por el calor. Amaba el _tanabata_ y era una de las celebraciones a la que más empeño le ponía. Faltaban sólo días para éste, y sentía la expectativa mezclarse en sus entrañas.

Escuchaba distraídamente a sus amigas hablar, mientras comía, levantó la vista y la clavó en un distraído Naruto que se acercaba a ellas feliz, y cómo no… Sasuke. Una vez más no le otorgó ni la más pequeña de las miradas, y eso la irritó. La besaba y ahora actuaba como un imbécil mucho más grande de lo que ya lo consideraba.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Se fijó en que una sonrojada Hinata intentaba ofrecerle un _obento_ que, seguramente, ella misma habría preparado al rubio, pero este estaba demasiado preocupado discutiendo con Sakura que ni siquiera la escuchó.

Ino se preguntó por qué Naruto se aferraba a aquel amor imposible, Haruno nunca lo vería como algo más que un amigo, al que utilizaba como quería. Condenaba aquello de su mejor amiga, pero entendía, de alguna forma, el porqué. Naruto Uzumaki era un chico encantador, el prospecto de novio perfecto que cualquiera querría, extremadamente atento, considerado y dulce. Quizás era un poco tonto, pero era parte de su encanto.

Su relación jamás funcionó porque ninguno se enamoró del otro, sentían atracción mutua, pero jamás pasó de allí. Naruto estaba eternamente enamorado de Sakura, y ella… Bueno, era más difícil de explicar.

Compadecía un poco a Hinata, la chica se había retraído nuevamente en su lugar, y observaba la comida como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Si tan sólo ese rubio idiota le diera la oportunidad, se daría cuenta de lo grandiosa que Hinata Hyuga podía ser.

—Naruto. —Llamó con fuerza, captando la atención de ambos, tanto Sakura, como él—. Hinata tiene algo para ti.

Le dedicó una mirada de enfado a su mejor amiga, que tuvo la delicadeza de abochornarse. Naruto observó a Hinata con una sonrisa enorme y confianzuda, logrando que el rubor en sus pálidas llegara a puntos estratosféricos.

—¿Qué es, Hinata?

—Yo… Yo te preparé el almuerzo.

Los ojos de Uzumaki se iluminaron y tomó la bandeja que la chica le entregó. Empezaron a hablar de alguna manera, aunque era más Naruto alabando su comida y los murmullos avergonzados de Hyuga. Ino le sonrió cuando le mostró una mueca de agradecimiento. Hinata era encantadora.

Encontraba una extraña satisfacción en formar parejas, y, una vez su relación con Uzumaki hubo terminado, dictaminó que la mejor opción para él era aquella azabache de ojos perlados. Ella amoldaría la indomable personalidad del rubio y ambos serían un balance mutuo. Además, se veían terriblemente adorables juntos.

Con Sakura se había rendido hacía mucho, el amor que le profesaba a Sasuke rozaba la obsesión, y aunque Ino lo entendía, no sabía cómo esa chica podía soportar tantos rechazos. Allí estaba, siendo rechazada discretamente por el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, que ni siquiera se dignaba a comer lo que, al parecer, ella le había traído. Suspiró. Sakura Haruno era un enigma.

Tenía una autoestima bastante alto, a pesar de todo, y los rechazos de Uchiha sólo parecían alentarla aún más. La rubia perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había declarado y fue rechazada. Francamente, era admirable. Y despreciable de parte de Sasuke.

Se preguntaba cuál era el tipo de chica que Sasuke Uchiha aceptaría, rechazaba a todo el mundo, y estaba segura que pensaba que ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para él. Lo más seguro era que Sasuke terminara con una chica callada, elegante y educada, que no se quejara, que nunca lo atosigara y aceptara todas sus arrogancias. A él no le gustaban las niñas escandalosas, por eso Sakura nunca sería su tipo.

Pero ella lo seguía intentando.

Soltó un largo suspiro, captando la atención del Uchiha. Ahora sí se dignaba a mirarla, justo cuando se ponía a pensar en tonterías sobre él. Inyectó la mayor cantidad de veneno que pudo y lo observó. Se quedaron allí, viéndose durante unos segundos.

Ino no entendía como alguien tan increíble como Itachi, era hermano de una persona tan aciaga como Sasuke. Podía jurar que veía su aura de negatividad flotar. Sus ojos oscuros no transmitían nada más allá del aburrimiento, y eso en el mejor de los casos. Yamanaka conocía cuatro expresiones en él, aburrimiento, enojo, superioridad y curiosidad. Pero esta vez había algo más. Sus ojos eran tan fríos que parecía dos tizones de carbón en su cara, tan oscuros que ni una sola mota de plata se reflejaba.

Parecía como si la odiara profundamente.

Jamás, desde que lo conocía, había visto esos ojos tan helados clavados en su persona. No consideraba que hubiese hecho algo malo, sólo lo había rechazado e ignorado las dos semanas subsecuentes. No obstante, él también había pasado de ella, muchísimo más de lo normal. Al menos ella se dignaba a verlo enfadada, él ni eso.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no podía estar enojado porque ella lo rechazara, era estúpido. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar un beso suyo, si la ignoró durante dos largos años de la manera más cruel? Ino no lo odiaba, pero no le agradaba. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, su enamoramiento había pasado, había madurado. Ya no era la niña de trece años que le llevaba _onigiris_ todos los días, con la constante intriga de si aquel día se los aceptaría. Sasuke era un niño cruel, y por ello, ella aceptó su distancia, aceptó su mutismo, y aceptó la muerte de su _amistad_.

Volteó el rostro, y alzó el mentón, orgullosa. Uchiha no la iba a hacer sentir mal por rechazarlo. Jamás.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, todos caminaron tranquilamente de vuelta al salón, Ino ejercía de lazo en la conversación de Hinata y Naruto. Sakura iba unos pasos más atrás, con Sasuke. El rubio repentinamente comenzó a correr detrás de quien parecía ser Kiba Inuzuka, gritando cosas sobre una apuesta perdida.

Le sonrió a Hinata con dulzura, pensando en lo adorable que se veía admirando a Naruto, nadie, además de ella, merecía el amor incondicional que Uzumaki podía ofrecer.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Inquirió con curiosidad, dándole un codazo ligero a la azabache.

—Yo… A Naruto-kun le gusta Sakura-san.

—Eso puede cambiar, Hinata-chan.

—¿Por qué me ayudas, Ino-chan?

—¿Hm? Pues, eres mi amiga. Se verían muy lindos juntos, y sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros.

—P-pero Naruto-kun fue tu novio.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Hinata-chan. Además, te diré un secreto, nunca nos enamoramos del otro. —Rio ante la cara de sorpresa de Hyuga—. Naruto es un gran chico. Por eso deberías intentarlo.

Hinata no habló, se sonrojó y sonrió ligeramente, cosa que le indicó a Ino que lo estaba considerando. Sintió la mirada de Sakura en su nuca, sabía que ella no estaba muy a favor de los sentimientos de Hyuga, pero a Ino no le interesaban sus egoísmos. Haruno no renunciaba a Sasuke, pero tampoco declinaba el amor de Naruto. Ella no le diría nada sobre aquello, pero ayudaría a la azabache.

Se giró en su sitio, notando que ambos la miraban. Sacó la lengua y se bajó un párpado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sakura apretó los labios.

.

* * *

.

Moooorning.

Aquí les traigo la actualización. De verdad estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia, y sus comentarios son tan dulces que me enamoran. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, no pensé que fuera a agradarle a tantas personas.

Mis vacaciones universitarias terminaron, así que creo que tengo menos tiempo que antes, sin embargo, espero mantenerme fiel a las actualizaciones. Tengo otros proyectos que quizá publique más adelante, pero siento que si lo hago simultáneo, me volveré un desastre, y desapareceré hasta terminar la carrera.

Espero les agrade el capítulo.

Un beso.

Lunática.


	4. Chapter 4 pt I

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoría.

.

* * *

.

 **Florecer.**

Capítulo 4.

 _Parte I_

 _Tanabata._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Desde que tenía memoria, aquel festival era su favorito entre muchos, era el más romántico y por el que esperaba ansiosamente cada día. Ese año, a partir de aquel festival, sólo faltarían días para el inicio de las vacaciones, por lo que tenía dos puntos muy fuertes. Sonrió sintiendo como su madre apretaba y daba los toques finales a su _yukata_.

—¿Shikamaru irá este año?

—Dijo que pasaría a buscarme apenas llegara de Suna. —Murmuró.

Se sentía ligeramente insegura respecto a la presencia de su mejor amigo, cada año, él y Chōji iban con ella al festival, allí siempre se encontraban con Sakura y lo pasaban juntos hasta el inicio de los fuegos artificiales. Pero desde que Nara se había ido a estudiar a la universidad de Suna, no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. La última vez que le había visto, fue en la fiesta de celebración de sus exámenes, pero se encontraba en Konoha exclusivamente porque Yoshino Nara así se lo había ordenado.

No tenía ninguna confirmación de su amigo, sólo que, si en tal caso iba, pasaría a buscarla a las siete a su casa.

—Ya Shikamaru está haciendo su carrera en la universidad. —Ino frunció los labios y trató de evadir la conversación de cualquier manera, sin lograrlo—. ¿Ya decidiste a qué universidades aplicarás?

—Aún no, madre. —Era una conversación que había retrasado tantas veces, porque generaba más conflicto entre sus padres que con ella misma, ambos querían que se dedicase a lo que cada uno hacía, sin pensar en los verdaderos sentimientos de Ino, porque era obvio que ella se iría por cualquiera de esas dos ramas.

Botánica y psicología. Desde pequeña, había vivido inmersa en ambos mundos, las enseñanzas sobre flores de su madre, la devoción y la felicidad que sentía por ellas y al trabajarlas. Pero también estaba su padre, que aunque le había enseñado el arte del _ikebana_ , se decantaba por la psicología, siempre escuchaba atentamente cualquier cosa que el pudiera contarle, ya fuera de su trabajo o sus pacientes, y aunque no entendía la mitad de lo le decía, le parecía fascinante la pasión que mostraban sus rasgos al hablar de ello.

Escuchó a su madre tomar una larga bocanada de aire para comenzar a darle el sermón de que la mejor opción era la botánica, cuando el timbre sonó. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta y con la emoción desbordándose de su cuerpo, recibió a Shikamaru.

—¡Shika, sí viniste! —lo abrazó sin importarle si cualquiera veía, seguía siendo su mejor amigo después de todo. Sin embargo sintió la tensión en la espalda del chico y reparó que tras él estaba una joven rubia y de ojos esmeralda.

Un tanto avergonzada, se alejó y trató de buscar en sus recuerdos aquel rostro vagamente familiar.

—Problemática. —Nara dejó que la joven entrara al pórtico, y por el ligero disgusto en sus cejas, Ino supo que no le había agradado su escandalosa muestra de afecto—. Ella es Temari.

Aquel nombre la golpeó como un balde de agua fría, había olvidado que su mejor amigo le había comentado que salía con alguien allá donde estudiaba, incluso le hubo enviado una fotografía de ambos. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía ella allí, si esa era su tradición de, básicamente, toda la vida.

—Temari-san. —Hizo una ligera reverencia, de reconocimiento. No iba a disculparse por abrazar a Shikamaru. La observó dedicarle una sonrisa que denotaba incomodidad y observar a Nara expectante.

—¿Estás lista? Chōji nos espera en su casa.

—Sí. Sólo buscaré mis _getas_. Se encaminó hasta el salón, donde se encontraba su madre recogiendo los implementos que usaron en su cabello—. Shikamaru trajo a una chica.

—Ino, compórtate.

Observó a su madre salir a saludar a su amigo, preguntándose que habría insinuado con aquello. No haría nada para perjudicarlo, aunque considerase traición que llevara a una chica a _su_ tradición, cuando ella no lo había hecho, ni siquiera estando con Naruto. Siempre estaban sólo ellos tres hasta que hacían el _tanzaku_ , a partir de ahí era permitido reunirse con los demás. Suponía que al ser un festival tan romántico, la chica querría estar con él. Masculló en silencio su disgusto.

Cuando salió con las _getas_ en mano, escuchó a su madre hablar divertidísima con _Temari-chan_. Casi rodó los ojos de disgusto, agradeciendo mentalmente que su padre decidiera salir con sus amigos aquel día.

—Ven, Ino. Vamos a tomarles una foto. —Las mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír a ese punto, su madre estaba en la reja de su casa observándolos partir. Quiso ignorar su pedido, pero Shikamaru y Temari accedieron sin chistar.

Un poco cegada por el flash, emprendió camino hacia la casa de Chōji, que vivía a unas cuadras de la suya. Los observaba caminar frente a ella, Temari sujeta al brazo de Shika, y sintió nostalgia, pues desde siempre, aquella era su posición. Supuso que ese año sólo se colgaría del brazo de Chōji, y no de ambos, como siempre.

Parpadeó confundida al ver a una joven de piel oscura fuera de la casa de Akimichi, junto a éste, esperándolos. Presionó los labios simplemente esperando. Resultó ser Karui. Una joven de intercambio a quien Chōji había servido como guía el año anterior. Por lo que cuando caminaban al lugar del festival, observaba cuatro espaldas.

Era feliz por sus amigos, completa e irrefutablemente feliz, pero su corazón dolía al ver su tradición rota. Quiso sonreír porque al menos los tres seguían juntos, y porque quizá el siguiente año sus caminos no coincidirían para el _tanabata_ , pero no pudo. A penas llegaron al sitio, buscó a Sakura y se refugió en su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió. Yamanaka la observó con un triste puchero e imperceptiblemente negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, Ino, no iban a estar solteros toda la vida.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Mordió la manzana de caramelo, mientras observaba a Shikamaru intentar atrapar un pez dorado para su chica. Su cara denotaba el aburrimiento que sentía haciendo aquello, Ino sabía que todas esas actividades le parecían problemáticas a su amigo.

—Naruto y Sasuke-kun están del otro lado. ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos?

Contempló el mensaje de texto que su amiga había recibido de Naruto, y consideró irse con ellos, pero aunque sus amigos no respetasen sus tradiciones, ella sí lo hacía. No podía simplemente abandonarlos allí, aunque no se quedaran precisamente solos.

—No, ve tú. Te alcanzamos luego. —Sakura la observó con algo parecido al reproche, pero se limitó a asentir e irse.

Volvió a morder su manzana y continuó su observación. Cuando Nara logró atrapar el pez, la sonrisa de Temari lo contagió, y en mucho tiempo, Ino lo observó sonrojarse. Chōji por su parte, llevaba a Karui a lo que consideraba los mejores lugares de comida del sitio. Y con cada sonrisa de la chica, Akimichi sonrojaba.

Suspiró emocionada por sus chicos, cuando capturó la atención de Shikamaru, quien le hizo una mueca graciosa con la cara, provocándole una risita. Aunque no era lo que esperaba, se sentía feliz por sus amigos. Porque sus sonrisas eran la cosa más hermosa que Ino jamás pudiese apreciar.

—Ino-san. —Giró su rostro a Temari, quien le sonreía con más amabilidad que antes—. ¿Quieres ir a escribir los _tanzaku_ ya?

Asintió, y se encaminaron al centro del lugar, donde se encontraba el arreglo de bambú que sería colocado a flote en el río. Luego de que la incomodidad pasó, entablo conversación con ambas, tratando de interrogarlas discretamente sobre cómo las habían invitado a salir, y cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos. Nunca le había molestado pecar de indiscreta, mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

Todos escribieron sus deseos y los ataron a las ramas de bambú. Hicieron una pequeña plegaria, y decidieron buscar a Naruto y los demás.

—¿Qué desearon? —Inquirió sonriendo y observándolos con picardía. Los sonrojos en las chicas, y la incomodidad en los chicos fue todo lo que necesitó para hacerse una idea de que era. Se acercó a Shikamaru, y le arregló el cuello de la chaqueta—. Yo pedí que siempre pudiéramos sonreír.

—Problemática, los deseos no se dicen.

—Ah, eres aburrido, Shikamaru. —Tomó el brazo de Chōji con confianza—. Seguro Chōji si me lo dirá.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Akimichi se negaba en redondo a decirle. Se bajó el párpado y les sacó la lengua a todos.

—Son unos aburridos. ¡Naruto, Kiba! —Alzó los brazos para que la localizaran entre la multitud cuando los vio a lo lejos y se acercó rápidamente a ellos, dándole privacidad a sus amigos, para que le comentaran sus deseos a sus citas.

—¡Ino-chan! Sakura-chan me dijo que estabas haciendo de tercera rueda. —Hizo un mohín y observó a Haruno que hablaba con Sasuke.

—No lo hacía. Tontos. ¿Ya pidieron sus deseos? —Quiso ignorar lo guapo que se veía Sasuke en _yukata_ , era el único de los chicos que tenía uno, sin embargo, verlo le recordó que seguía bastante enojada con él.

—Sí, fuimos hace un rato con Sakura. ¿Pediste algo bueno?

—Siempre deseo cosas buenas, Kiba.

El resto del festival lo pasó entre risas y competencias de comida entre Chōji y Naruto. Observaba a Sakura reñirlo aunque supiera que no iba a hacerle ni pizca de caso. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse a ver los fuegos artificiales y luego poder esperar por la quema de los _tanzaku_ en el río Naka.

Comían, reían y se divertían, e Ino se arrepintió de haber pensado que sus amigos arruinaron su tradición. Estaba recostada del hombro de Sakura observando el cielo y disfrutando de las sonrisas de sus amigos. El único que no sonreía era Uchiha, aunque en cierta ocasión, Yamanaka le capturó una risita mal disimulada cuando Naruto hacía alguna estupidez.

—Cerda.

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz de su amiga, preguntándose el porqué del cambio en su tono de voz.

—¿Estás bien, frentona?

—Estaba pensando en que el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun es este mes. —Yamanaka frunció ligeramente el ceño y se alejó un poco.

—¿Este mes?

—Sí, el veintiocho.

—Aún falta mucho tiempo. —Murmuró jugueteando con las tiras de sus _getas_.

No le había mencionado a Sakura nada de lo que había acontecido con Uchiha, pensaba que probablemente se enojaría con ella, y le dejaría de hablar, pero aunque así fuese, detestaba tener secretos con ella. Era su mejor amiga, después de todo, y seguía enamorada de aquel imbécil. Saber que Sasuke Uchiha había besado a Ino Yamanaka le rompería el corazón un poco más, y ella ya había ayudado muchísimo a repararlo, no quería ser quien le hiciera daño.

Seguía sin comprender los motivos de Sasuke, ni siquiera se animaba a tratar de preguntarle, porque sabía que recibiría una respuesta ambigua típica de Uchiha. Necesitaba aclarar esos motivos antes de decirle a Sakura, no quería que esta se hiciera ideas erróneas respecto a los sentimientos que albergaba por él.

—¿Vas a regalarle algo? —Haruno la observó más animada, porque aquella pregunta implicaba, tácitamente, que la ayudaría.

—Sí, pero no sé que podría darle. —Murmuró tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello rosa con duda.

—Bueno, si se me ocurre algo, te lo diré. Además, para entonces ya estaremos en vacaciones de verano.

Sakura pareció analizarlo un poco y sonrió con emoción.

—Tal vez podríamos hacer un viaje a las aguas termales. —Se llevó un dedo al mentón, analizando la propuesta. No era tan descabellada, era el último verano de la secundaria, podrían hacer algo diferente para variar—. O tal vez un campamento. O ir a la playa.

La escuchó parlotear sobre todas las ideas que cruzaban su mente, y pensó en que a Sasuke no le gustaba la mitad de todo aquello, pero no sería ella quien reventara la burbuja de su amiga.

Cuando lanzaron el bambú al río Naka, Ino comenzó a saltar de alegría. Las llamas se alzaban majestuosas y se arremolinaban sobre sí mismas, soltando destellos rojizos, amarillos y naranjas. Junto a Naruto y Kiba comenzó a cantar la canción del _tanabata_ ¸ que se dejaba oír por múltiples voces, además de las propias. Las chispas saltaban, dándole un efecto mágico a la noche, y las estrellas brillaban, haciendo honor a la celebración.

El festival de las estrellas era el favorito de Ino Yamanaka.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron, volvieron a la manta con los demás. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de las flamas, sonreían contagiando a todos. En media hora más, serían los fuegos artificiales los que capturaran la atención de todos.

Comió _dangos_ con Sakura, observando nuevamente a sus amigos. Estaban muy juntos y se susurraban secretos al oído. Las chicas se sonrojaban, e Ino notaba como ellos intentaban destilar masculinidad.

—Seguro están diciendo cosas obscenas. —El sonrojo en la cara de Sakura Haruno le produjo un ataque de risas repentino—. Estoy bromeando, frentona.

—No es gracioso, cerda.

Le sacó la lengua a su amiga y se puso de pie para tirar los restos de lo que consumían. Cuando volvió, lo sintió. El típico dolorcillo que producían las _getas_ al ser usadas durante mucho tiempo. Frunció el ceño tratando de ignorarlo, pero sabía que si se mantenía demasiado tiempo de pie, sería mucho peor.

Se sentó nuevamente a un lado de Sakura, arreglado cuidadosamente el _obi_ de su _yakata_ , y se dedicó a observar a los demás. Sasuke y Naruto discutían por alguna cosa, alzando la voz más de lo necesario. Muchas personas ya se habían ido, pues luego de la quema del _tanzaku_ no muchos se quedaban a los fuegos artificiales. No eran tan magníficos con en cualquier otro festival de verano, porque la atracción principal era el _tanzaku_.

Masajeaba sus pies discretamente, cuando escuchó la voz de Shikamaru.

—Ino, Chōji y yo debemos irnos. ¿Te quedarás?

—Pero, Shika, aún faltan los fuegos artificiales.

—Lo sé, pero Chōji debe llevar a Karui a su casa, y mi madre acaba de llamarme molesta por alguna razón. Mujer problemática.

Sabía que Nara se perdería cualquier cosa, mientras eso le evitara los estridentes gritos de Yoshino Nara. Suspiró sopesando la idea de verlos desde la ventana de su habitación, pero decidió quedarse.

—No te preocupes. Váyanse, yo me iré luego con los chicos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, vete, tonto. —Se despidió de las chicas, y acordó verse al día siguiente con Shikamaru en su casa, y cuando se fueron, notó que Sakura había desaparecido.

—Fue al baño con Naruto y Kiba. —Murmuró Sasuke, al observarla buscar a su amiga.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar la voz de Uchiha, no esperaba que le hablara en lo que quedaba de noche, pero ahí estaba, dirigiéndose a ella, como si nada nunca hubiese pasado. Frunció los labios y giró la cara.

—Ya lo sabía.

No pretendía responder, pero lo hizo, ganándose una mirada fría de parte del muchacho. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía como comenzar. Era el único momento que había conseguido tener a solas con él, la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas y así evitarse el muy probable enojo y desprecio de su mejor amiga, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría Sakura en volver, y no quería que escuchara sobre un tema tan delicado por accidente.

Así que calló, decidió que era mejor dejarlo para después, cuando no hubiese factores desastrosos que arruinaran su amistad. Se dijo a sí misma que era una cobarde, pero no le importó, porque sabía que tarde o temprano ajustaría cuentas con ese idiota.

El primer destello de pirotecnia la asustó, el cielo se iluminó en vivos colores y el ambiente se llenó de sonidos de explosiones.

Allí, sentada con Sasuke Uchiha, no quería pensar en lo probablemente romántico que aquello era. Deseaba ignorar cada aspecto de ello, pero sobre todo, su cara sonrojada al encontrar los ojos oscuros de él observándola con atención. No le importó que lo descubriera mirándola, no apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

Su perfil se iluminaba con múltiples colores, y se sintió nerviosa cuando lo vio acercarse. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido nerviosa con Sasuke, y ese sentimiento no le agradó.

—¡Volvimos tan rápido como pudimos!

La voz de Naruto hizo que Uchiha se alejara como impulsado por un resorte, e Ino deseo que Sakura no hubiese notado nada extraño en ellos, pero si lo hizo, no lo demostró. Observaba fascinada el cielo, sin prestarles la más mínima atención, hasta que decidió que era romántico verlos con Sasuke, así que se sentó rápidamente a su lado.

Ino Yamanaka se permitió respirar, y cuando los fuegos artificiales acabaron y todos salían del lugar, notó que sus pies dolían increíblemente más. Caminaba apoyándose de Uzumaki, pues cada paso se sentía como una tortura.

—Ino, ¿podrás llegar a tu casa así? —En el momento en que sus caminos se separaban, Kiba se mostró ligeramente preocupado. Sakura, Naruto y Kiba vivían en la misma dirección, contraria a la de ella y Sasuke.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Puedo cargarte. —Se ofreció el rubio. Rió desestimando su oferta con la mano. Y cuando los observó marcharse, soltó un suspiro adolorido.

Clavó su mirada en Uchiha y comenzó a caminar con dificultad, decidiendo ignorarlo. Como aquel día de lluvia, sin decir nada, Sasuke Uchiha se inclinó frente a ella, con la clara intención de cargarla el resto del camino. De todos los festivales en los que habían coincidido, éste siempre se marchaba sin siquiera importarle que vivieran en la misma dirección.

—No puedo, tengo _yukata_. —Murmuró sin saber de que otra forma rechazarlo, y sin verlo a la cara. No quería deberle nada a ese idiota.

De pronto se sintió en el aire, y cuando lo notó, estaba en los brazos del joven. Quiso insultarlo, pero la vergüenza y el sonrojo no le permitían hablar. ¿Qué sucedía con esas reacciones?

—Bájame, estoy bien. —Consiguió decir sin recibir otra respuesta más que un chasqueo aburrido de su parte—. Uchiha, bájame…

—Cállate, Yamanaka.

Ino infló las mejillas, completamente disgustada, la vergüenza inicial se había ido, dando paso al disgusto.

—No entiendo que sucede contigo.

—¿Qué?

Clavó su verde mirada en la oscura de él, transmitiéndole su enfado. Quería decirle muchas cosas y aquella sí era la oportunidad perfecta, aunque se arriesgara que le arrojara al suelo, si decía algo que le enfadase. Pero no le importaba. Sasuke Uchiha la iba a escuchar.

—Primero me ignoras por dos años enteros, y de repente tenemos todos estos encuentros extraños, que, aunque en tu casa sea comprensible, porque estudio ahí, los demás no lo son. Tú nunca te me acercas en las reuniones que hacemos, nunca me hablas, ni siquiera te acercas a mí aunque caminemos uno al lado del otro, llueva a cántaros y yo vaya sin paraguas. Se supone que nos detestamos. Así que no entiendo que sucede contigo, ¿por qué te me acercas? ¿Por qué me hablas? Y, sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué demonios se te ocurrió besarme?

Todo aquello lo dijo tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento. Sasuke la observaba perplejo, entre confundido y asombrado, Yamanaka asumió que no se esperaba aquellos reproches, pero siguió sin importarle. Quería respuestas, y las iba a obtener.

—Me molestas.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa desmesurada.

—Esa no es una razón, Uchiha. Si te molesto, lo lógico es que no te me acerques.

Sintió su ligero encogimiento de hombros, desestimando su argumento. Ino Yamanaka deseaba golpearlo fervientemente, pero no lo hizo. Comprobó que no sacaría más respuestas de él esa noche, porque su cara de lo demostraba.

—Quiero que pienses en eso, porque sabes perfectamente de los sentimientos de Sakura. Y yo necesito contarle lo que pasó. —Estaban ya frente a su casa, y con un frío gracias, se alejó de él hacia su puerta, tan digna como su cojera le permitió.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró mientras se quitaba las horquillas de su peinado. ¿Qué se supone que significaba « _me molestas»_ , aquello no era, siquiera, un argumento, pero parecía ser todo lo que Uchiha tenía que decir sobre ella. Cuando habían hablado en la residencia Uchiha, aquel también fue su argumento para explicarle por qué le había dejado de hablar.

Lanzó los ganchos con más fuerza de la debida en la cajita, y deshizo su _obi_ con cuidado. Sólo podía cavilar en qué pensaría Sakura si le llegaba a decir que Sasuke Uchiha la había besado con la razón de que le _molestaba_. Quizá no debía decírselo, a veces pensaba en lo innecesario que aquello era, pero conociéndose como se conocía, sabía que en algún momento, en su parloteo compulsivo, podía soltarlo sin pensar, y podría resultar muchísimo peor que contándoselo.

Si se lo contaba, significaba que no tenía absolutamente nada que ocultar, que Sasuke seguía sin importarle, como venía haciendo desde hacía dos años, y que no se convertiría en la rival amorosa de su amiga de ninguna forma posible. Pero recordando la mirada de él en el festival, como no la apartó en ningún momento, como los colores desdibujaban sus facciones, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera molestia en el abdomen.

Él era un hombre atractivo, e Ino era capaz de notarlo. Pero ya no era una niña, y sabía que aquella ilusión que mantuvo por tantos años, había muerto por la indiferencia y el desprecio.

Su amor por Sasuke Uchiha no era nada más que un viejo recuerdo para Ino Yamanaka.

.

* * *

 **N d A.**

Ante todo, pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, la universidad volvió, y volvió con más ganas que nunca.

Decidí dividir el capítulo porque resultaba muy largo con el punto de vista de ambos, la parte de Sasuke llegará en unos días.

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que comentan, a _SasuInoEver, Guest, Juvia_ y _Limenbi_ , que no tienen usuario y no tengo manera de responder a sus lindos comentarios. A los que leen, y a los que dejan fav y siguen la historia. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

Procuraré actualizar más rápido.

Un beso enorme.

Luna.


	5. Chapter 4 pt II

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi completa autoría.

.

* * *

.

 **Florecer.**

Capítulo 4.

Parte II

 _Tanabata._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sasuke se sintió aturdido por un momento, la observó cojear hasta su casa y meterse en ella sin más preámbulo que una mirada enojada, incitándolo a que verdaderamente hiciera lo que le decía, que pensara el motivo de su actuar. Comprendió que no se veía motivado por nada, en un principio sólo quería alejarla de su hermano, porque no podía soportar la idea de que ella se enamorase de él, ya que era una situación molesta.

Sin embargo, Ino no actuaba de la misma manera con Itachi, no como hubo actuado con él en su juventud. Sí, lo veía con adoración cada vez que este daba sus clases. La única vez que había destapado su efusividad, fue aquella en que le saltó encima, agradeciéndole afectuosamente por su éxito en los exámenes. Sabía que eso le molestó, tuvo bastante tiempo para considerarlo. Ya no se trataba de que ella se enamorara de Itachi, sino que Itachi se sintiera atraído hacia ella.

Cuando notó que su hermano no hacía nada para detener sus avances, cuando notó que le quitaba los honoríficos a su nombre, se descubrió verdaderamente molesto y después de un largo análisis, también que aquel enojo no iba dirigido hacia la rubia, sino hacia el mayor de los Uchiha. Sasuke sabía que no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, pero prefirió no darle importancia a nada de eso, y simplemente volver a la situación anterior, la apacible inexistencia de conexión con ella.

No lo logró, aquel día había sido obligado por su madre a ponerse un _yukata_ y asistir al festival en compañía de Naruto. Mikoto Uchiha alegaba que después de aquel _tanabata_ , probablemente el camino que ambos recorrían se separaría, y siendo amigos de toda la vida, ella no permitiría que se lo perdiera.

Ver a Ino Yamanaka le había provocado sensaciones incómodas, mismas que recordaba de su niñez cuando ella se encontraba cerca. Su cabello recogido, su _yukata_ lila y su cara pálida lo hicieron reaccionar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, casi la había besado de nuevo. Se sintió incluso molesto, al notar que ella se había sonrojado, e inclusive avergonzado al verse casi descubiertos. Comprendía el ligero rechazo que ella pudiera sentir hacia él, porque obviamente no estaba enamorada, pero eso no evitaba que le molestara.

Tenerla entre sus brazos y escucharla reclamarle sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza, con la punta de la nariz enrojecida por el frío de la noche, le revivió aquel perturbador sentimiento que había tenido cuando la dejó en su habitación. Sin ningún argumento convincente, porque ni él mismo entendía muy bien que sucedía, le soltó la principal razón con la que él actuaba en torno a ella, le molestaba.

Entró a su casa encontrando a su primo hablar animadamente con su hermano en el salón, quiso ignorarlos y dirigirse a su habitación a pensar en qué razones darle, porque ella no pararía, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

—¿Le estás quitando la novia a Itachi, Sasuke?

La impertinente voz de Shisui crispó sus nervios, y la palabra retumbó en su cerebro como un detonante.

—¿Qué?

—Te vi cargarla. —Señaló el ventanal que daba hacia la calle por la que había pasado minutos antes. Itachi se veía inmutable, y Sasuke no podía definir si aquella declaración era verdadera.

—Tch. —Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, para proceder a ignorar al azabache.

Subió a su habitación escuchando las quejas de Shisui al no haber obtenido la reacción que quería, se deshizo de su ropa y se puso la de dormir, se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Desde la vez que había dejado a Ino en su habitación, pudo identificar que quedaba frente a la propia, por lo que en ocasiones se dedicaba a curiosear, pero las cortinas siempre estaban corridas, y lo único que podía ver era la luz filtrándose a través de estas.

Dicha luz estaba encendida. Respiró y pensó. ¿Por qué actuaba de aquella manera? Desde siempre había sentido incomodidad respecto a la rubia, por lo mismo se había alejado, pero en aquel momento no tenía deseos de hacer lo mismo, por muy molesto que resultase todo. Sabía que de alguna perturbadora manera sentía deseos de poseerla, porque era un hombre después de todo, pero el resto de sentimientos en torno a ella no los comprendía.

No se sentía cómodo preguntándole a nadie, prefería alejarse de nuevo a tener que escuchar los consejos de alguien externo, pero muy en el fondo, quizá los necesitase, aunque jamás lo admitiría. No la odiaba, de eso estaba seguro, ni su presencia se le hacía irritante, más bien, había momentos en los que deseaba acercarse, tal como había sucedido en el festival.

Escuchó la puesta de su habitación abrirse y a su hermano entrar sin preguntar, lo observó con más curiosidad que molestia, porque rara vez Itachi se tomaba aquellas libertades.

—¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió, el azabache simplemente se sentó en la cama y recostó todo su peso de la pared, dando una imagen relajada.

—¿Qué te sucede, tonto hermano menor?

Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería, y aunque recordó su hostilidad para con él, no encontró los motivos de la preocupación de su hermano.

—Nada. —Dijo escuetamente, ganándose una sonrisita divertida.

—¿Qué tal el festival?

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Acompañaste a Ino?

—¿Por qué dejó de ser "Ino-san"? —Lo soltó sin pensar y la expresión de su hermano se denotó más divertida.

—A Ino le molestan las formalidades.

Aquello lo sabía, pero no justificaba que alguien tan recto como Itachi Uchiha cediera, lo conocía muy bien como para aceptar sólo eso como respuesta. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y volvió a abrir la boca sin pensar.

—Ella sigue agregando el honorífico a tu nombre.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero lo observó fijamente, tal vez meditando sus respuestas, notando que quizá a Sasuke le estaba irritando todo de esa conversación.

—Supongo que es porque soy mayor.

—¿Te gusta Yamanaka?

El mayor simplemente afiló su mirada y se aguantó un suspiro, como si tener que responder aquello fuera realmente molesto. La espalda de Sasuke se contrajo ligeramente y se sorprendió de comprender el sentimiento, pues no era la primera que lo experimentaba. Sentía celos. Aquel primitivo sentir se deslizó a través de sus venas con más fuerza que nunca, lo reconocía, porque en general siempre era producido por Itachi.

—No lo sé. —Fue la respuesta de su hermano.

—No puedes tenerla.

Esta vez fue el turno de Itachi de sorprenderse, sus cejas se alzaron en un tic, como si no pudiera concebir que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

—¿A ti te gusta Ino? —No notó la diversión en su tono.

—Sí.

Su propia respuesta lo golpeó. Cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se reprendió mentalmente. ¿A él le gustaba Ino? Jamás en su vida había podido decir que algo le gustaba realmente, siempre alegaba que había cosas que le agradaban o desagradaban, pero la palabra «gustar» no era una que saliera con frecuencia de su boca.

Comprendió lentamente todo aquello que le molestaba de Ino Yamanaka, su cercanía con el resto, su efusividad, incluso su relación con Naruto. Entendió su disgusto, que no eran más que el reflejo de lo que suponía que sentía por ella. Y sobre todo, aquellos impulsos de besarla que sentía de repente.

Ante el silencio de su hermano, se dedicó a mirarlo, y notó la sonrisita divertida que se reflejaba en su cara, dándole a entender que él, de primera mano, ya lo sabía. Se sintió ligeramente cohibido al percibir que Itachi lo conocía más de lo que deseaba.

—No lo entiendo. —Decidió que sincerarse era la mejor opción, la persona en la que más confiaba era en Itachi Uchiha.

—No hay mucho que entender, son cosas que sólo suceden. —Recordó la experiencia de su hermano, y no había nada resaltable en ella, porque casi ninguna de sus novias había durado, sólo una, y era una prima lejana, así que aquello no funcionó demasiado.

—¿Lo sabías? —Quiso confirmar eso que ya sospechaba.

—Desde que le dejaste de hablar.

Lo miró con dureza, e Itachi simplemente dejó escapar una sonrisa altanera, que se parecía a la propia. Lo conocía lo suficiente para decir que él simplemente había decidido no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su hermano pequeño, pero que a esas alturas era inevitable.

Recostó la espalda de la pared, igual que el mayor, sin saber que responder. Pocas veces se quedaba verdaderamente sin palabras, casi siempre decidía no contestar, sabiendo que decir, sin embargo, allí estaba, enmudecido por su propio descubrimiento inconsciente.

¿Qué haría?

—Deberías decírselo.

Su gesto se contrajo de tan sólo imaginarse diciendo algo tan cursi como « _me gustas_ », sobre todo a alguien como Ino, que podía ventilar chismes como la brisa de otoño batía las hojas caídas. También existía el factor de su amistad con Sakura. Si bien él jamás se había preocupado demasiado de sus sentimientos, porque no los correspondía, pero sabía que Ino Yamanaka sí lo hacía. Esa misma noche se lo había confirmado, reclamándole con el único motivo de que aclarara qué pasaba por su mente para poder contárselo apropiadamente a su amiga.

Todo aquello era demasiado molesto, casi prefería haberse quedado en la ignominia de que se ignoraran mutuamente, por muy inmaduro que el acto fuera. Pero ahora que lo sabía, estaba seguro de que no le caería demasiado bien verla con cualquier persona. Si incluso verla con su hermano en el simple acto de estudiar le parecía molesto, no quería averiguar que pasaría si le veía tonteando con alguien.

Se consideraba una persona extremadamente posesiva, y aunque sabía que Ino técnicamente no era suya, se conocía bastante bien.

—No voy a hacer eso. —Itachi alternó su peso en la cama, cambiando de posición.

—Entonces, así como Naruto-kun lo hizo, alguien te la arrebatará.

—Naruto no me quitó nada. —Su voz fue brusca, al recordar a su mejor amigo y su dichosa relación, que él había evitado como si se tratase de la peste.

Itachi se limitó a observarlo interrogante. Como si, sin decir nada, transmitiera la obviedad de las cosas.

—Vete, voy a dormir.

Escuchó el suspiro resignado de su hermano y lo vio irse, sin decir nada más. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la ventana vecina, y observó las luces aún encendidas. Con un impulso que no supo de donde vino, se levantó, y abrió su propia ventana. No sabía que arrojar, así que optó por lanzar los bolígrafos de su escritorio, ya haría que Yamanaka se los pagara después.

La ventana contigua se abrió de golpe mostrando el ceño fruncido de la chica. Esta tenía una cinta que mantenía su flequillo fuera de su cara, y en su rostro, en la zona de la nariz se encontraba una especie de vendita.

— _¿Uchiha? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —Su voz, incluso distorsionada por la distancia, sonó a un susurro molesto. Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente señaló la calle, como gesto inequívoco de que quería que bajara—. _Estás loco si piensas que saldré._

—Te espero abajo. —Dijo, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, cerró la ventana.

Sería vergonzoso si ella no se presentaba, sería una herida a su orgullo que probablemente nunca sanaría, pero debía arriesgarse. Aún no sabía por qué hacía todo aquello, ni siquiera pensaba correctamente en qué decirle, pero decidió que no quería alargar nada demasiado, porque todo era demasiado _problemático_ , como diría Nara.

Recostado en el muro de la residencia Yamanaka, se repetía lo mala que había sido aquella idea, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha, nunca tomaba malas decisiones —no demasiadas—, así que sencillamente esperaría.

La observó salir silenciosa, como si no fuera la primera vez que se escabullía de su casa en medio de la noche. Ella se detuvo frente a él, ya sin la vendita en la nariz, ni la cinta en el cabello. Éste reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros, pálido y etéreo, en contraste con la luz de la luna, y su nariz presentaba un sonrojo violento con la forma de lo que tenía antes allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo casi en un murmullo, acentuando la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas.

—Hmph. —¿Qué decir? Se preguntaba. No podía simplemente saltarle con que le _gustaba_. Incluso aquel pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío.

—¿Vas a explicarme el porqué de tu actitud? —Cruzó los brazos en un gesto desafiante, que a Sasuke le pareció divertido, considerando su altura.

Sonrió socarronamente, observando como la nariz de ella se fruncía y se hacía más respingada. Su pijama consistía en una camiseta larga, probablemente de su padre, y un pantalón de algodón, Sasuke quiso pensar que se veía adorable, pero no estaba preparado para llegar a ese nivel.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—¿Te gusto? —Inquirió, sacándola de su zona de confort. Ella pareció titubear relajando su expresión, para luego hacer un gesto compungido.

—No. No me gustas, Uchiha.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar que ella no lo había vuelto a llamar por su nombre desde que la besó. Bajó la mirada al asfalto, considerando lo que debería hacer en ese momento.

—¿A eso se debe todo esto? ¿Te gusto acaso, idiota?

—Sí.

Así como se lo había dicho a su hermano, decidió decírselo a ella. De nada servía reprimirse si sólo le causaría más problemas que beneficios. Incluso si la evadía, e ignoraba lo que sentía, la primera cosa que en años podía decir que le gustaba con total certeza, seguiría siendo molesto. La vería diariamente, y aquello que se acumulaba en su interior, seguiría creciendo, tal como lo hubo hecho con los años, según la suspicacia de Itachi.

Ella boqueó como un pez, era la primera vez que la veía sin palabras, y un furioso sonrojo corriendo por su cara hasta la raíz de su cabello claro. El poste de luz la iluminaba y la imagen que tenía de ella era muy nítida. La observó abrir y cerrar las manos y, súbitamente, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron.

—Mientes. —Declaró sin verlo a la cara.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces. No puedes decirme que te gusto después de todo lo que hiciste. —Furiosa apartó el rostro de una manera en la que él no podía ver su cara—. Deja de jugar conmigo, Sasuke. Ya basta.

Ella no diría nada más, y él no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerla quedarse. La observó temblar ligeramente, casi controlada, y finalmente clavó sus verdes ojos en él, completamente inundados.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar, Uchiha. —Desconcertado, vio como se iba casi dando pisotones.

No se molestó en ser discreta y silenciosa, como cuando había salido. Abrió la verja sin reparos y finalmente la puerta, para cerrarla con un portazo comedido. Sasuke se quedó ahí, analizando lo que había sucedido, sin entender demasiado. Él había respondido lo que ella hubo preguntado, y aún así, ese era el resultado.

—Maldito Itachi. —Sin saber a quién culpar, decidió que podía maldecirlo al menos por hacer que notara su gusto hacia la rubia.

En su feliz ignorancia, habría seguido pensando que ella, simplemente, era molesta, que no significaba nada, y que su único móvil, para hacer lo que hacía, era provocar la inminente separación de tutor y alumna que ella tenía con su hermano.

Recostado en su cama, se preguntó por qué no la había detenido, pero supo que era porque en su personalidad no existía ese gen que hacía a las personas hacer cosas románticas de manera consciente. Ino no quería que se le acercase, deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, y aunque aquella propuesta le habría parecido tentadora tres semanas antes, en ese momento se sentía como una especie de castigo.

« _Karma_ » diría su mejor amigo, riéndose escandalosamente de su situación. Jamás había sentido el rechazo, a pesar de ser dador de éste, cuando se veía interesado por alguna chica, ellas simplemente se lanzaban a sus brazos sin miramientos y luego de su cometido, las descartaba, aclarando que nunca había ido con intenciones románticas. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiese rechazarlo, especialmente tratándose de una mujer, pero ahí estaba.

Se quedó dormido considerándose un idiota, y maldiciendo a Itachi por ser un entrometido de tal calibre. Ni siquiera el peso de Naruto sobre su cuerpo despertándolo a la fuerza el día siguiente, logró espabilarlo.

—Teme, ¿qué te sucede? —Preguntó el rubio, al notar la carencia de respuesta en su mejor amigo. Éste simplemente alzó la mirada del ramen que consumían. Sasuke había pasado la mañana ensimismado y con un aura que repelería a cualquiera que no fuera Naruto.

—Nada. —En la mente de Uchiha, turbulentamente giraba el pensamiento de que a Uzumaki no lo habían rechazado cuando se declaró, y aunque no tenía demasiado detalles de esa relación, decidió que podía indagar un poco, considerando su posición en aquel momento.

—Viejo, otro tazón. —Naruto le sonrió al dueño del local y se giró nuevamente hacia su amigo—. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

El azabache lo observó jugar con los palillos mientras esperaba su respuesta, y pensó en la mejor manera de abordar el asunto.

—Naruto… Cuando te declaraste a Yamanaka, ¿cómo fue?

—¿Qué? —La confusión en sus azules ojos, hizo que Sasuke dudara, pero no volvió a preguntar, dejando que su amigo procesara la información. Lo escuchó tomar aire y llevarse los palillos a los labios—. Bueno... —empezó al notar que Sasuke hablaba en serio.

»… Fue en nuestro primer año, decidí que era hora de dejar ir a Sakura-cha, y me fijé en ella. Supongo que no estaba del todo enamorado, pero Ino-chan es muy bonita. —Soltó una sonrisa tonta, recordando el momento. A Sasuke se le crisparon los nervios—. Le dije que me gustaba cuando salía de su club, ella se sorprendió mucho, y simplemente se rió de mí.

»… Aún así, accedió a salir conmigo cuando le dije que iba en serio, y a partir de ahí, salimos por un año. —Naruto se encogió de hombros y pasó su atención al tazón de ramen caliente que Teuchi dejó frente a él—. Creí que ya te había contado eso, teme.

—No, no lo hiciste, dobe.

—Bueno, a Ino-chan no le gusta rechazar a los chicos, dice que el rechazo es algo muy duro. —En ese momento le dirigió una mirada que Sasuke no supo descifrar—. Pero casi nunca sale dos veces con alguien, sólo lo hizo conmigo, y con un tal Sai que era su _senpai_ el año pasado.

—¿Sai?

—El tipo raro que se parecía a ti. —Sasuke intentó hacer memoria, y un rostro muy pálido apareció en su mente—. Eso no duró mucho, Ino-chan dijo que era demasiado extraño, incluso para ella.

Naruto rió y empezó a atragantarse con el ramen, sin importarle si Sasuke deseaba preguntar algo más.

—Noté que volvieron a hablarse. —Mencionó su amigo, mirándolo de reojo.

Uchiha se había preguntado cuándo llegaría aquella pregunta, pues su amigo había estado presente cada vez que hizo contacto con la chica en las reuniones a las que asistieron, sabía que no hubo visto el beso, empero, era consciente de que no era tan tonto como para no notar que habían vuelto a hablarse.

—Creí que la odiabas.

—No lo hago. —Unas cejas rubias se alzaron con incredulidad.

—Decías que era insoportable.

—Lo es. —Lo miró con enojo para después reírse con soltura.

—Dices eso porque no la conoces, Ino-chan es una chica asombrosa.

No lo dudó, pero le molestó el hecho de que su amigo pudiera saberlo de primera mano y él fuera duramente rechazado. Vio como se frotaba el estomago luego de terminar su comida, completamente satisfecho con ella y con la vida.

Casi sintió celos, pero se trataba de Naruto, así que aquel sentimiento se esfumó tan pronto como llegó.

—Debo pasar a recoger unas flores en la florería de Ino. Mamá no deja de insistir con que quiere adornar la casa nueva.

Sasuke recordó que los padres de Naruto llevaban seis meses separados, y que él había pasado de ser Naruto Namikaze a Naruto Uzumaki cuando decidió quedarse con su pelirroja y efusiva madre. Observó la interrogante tácita de si lo acompañaría, pero se arriesgaría a ver a Ino, y no estaba dispuesto a ello en ese momento.

Sencillamente se despidió de su mejor amigo y volvió a su casa, necesitaba analizar todo lo que había sucedido de nuevo. Alguien tan calculador como él, no dejaría pasar ese primer rechazo de su vida tan fácilmente.

Si Ino Yamanaka no rechazaba a nadie, no podía atreverse a rechazar a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

* * *

 **N** d **A.**

Lo prometido es deuda, éste es la parte de Sasuke. Quería aclarar un poco la situación del apellido de Naruto, porque noté que al principio usé el apellido "Namikaze" para referirme a su familia, así que los divorcié. También quise aclarar un poco como fue el inicio del NaruIno mencionado, porque me encanta esa pareja.

Para quien me preguntó por Sai, allí está. No soy fan acérrima del SaiIno, y cuando fue cannon mi corazón quedó completamente destrozado, así que casi nunca hago mención de él en lo que escribo.

Muchísimas gracias a los que comentan y leen, y a todos aquellos que siguen este proyecto. Los amito con todo mi corazón destrozado por el cannon.

Un abrazo enorme.

Luna.


End file.
